The Grand Chaos Gala
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The Grand Galloping Gala is tomorrow night, and Discord gets to chose a surprise band for the gala. Things get crazy when Discord decides to bring the Rainbooms to Equestria for the show without noticing a thing. How will things go for the Rainbooms and the gala?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discord's Band Choice

In the ballroom of Canterlot Castle:

Twilight and the others are helping Princess Celestia with the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot tomorrow night, which is on a Saturday. Twilight and the others are very excited about the gala and Twilight is even more excited that Shining Armor and Cadence are going to attend this year.

The girls are hoping to have a normal gala without anything going crazy like the last two galas they went to. Especially the one which involves Discord letting his slime creature friend, the Smooze, come to the gala and caused the ballroom to be covered in green slime. He also let his jealousy get in the way and almost send Fluttershy's friend to a different dimension. After that problem things at the gala turned out alright.

Things are going pretty smoothly, until a certain chaotic friend decides to drop in for a little visit.

"Hello girl," Discord says with a big smile on his face.

The girls turn to see Discord popping into the ballroom. Fluttershy is very happy to see him, ever since they became very good friends.

"Oh hi Discord. How are you doing?" Fluttershy asks happily.

"I'm doing fine Fluttershy. So what are you girls doing?" Discord says.

"We're getting things ready for the gala tomorrow," Pinkie says carrying some table cloths for the tables.

"Yeah and we don't want you messing things up like last time," Rainbow says with a annoyed tone and trying to see some of the decorations on the ceiling.

"Oh come on, you're not still mad about last time are you?" Discord asks sarcastically and dramatically.

"Maybe a little, but everything's okay now as long as you promise not to over react like last time," Twilight explains.

"Okay maybe I got carried away, but everything is fine now," Discord replies.

"And besides Fluttershy told me that the first gala you went to is almost as crazy at my little fiasco," Discord replies.

"Fluttershy you really told him about it!?" Rainbow screams angrily.

"Yes, I though it will cheer him up after the incident with Tree Hugger and the Smooze," Fluttershy says.

The girls give some thought about the situation, and realize they also made a mess at the gala too and talking about each other problems will make things better for friends.

"She does have a point," Pinkie pie says.

"Indeed. I guess telling him about our little incident will let him know about our mistake," Rarity replies.

"I guess that is alright then. Now let's get back to the work the gala is tomorrow and I want to make sure everything is perfect," Twilight says.

"That's good to hear. So is there anything I can do to help with the gala?" Discord asks.

"I don't think so," Rarity answers.

"And why not?" Discord asks annoyed.

"Because we seem to have everything under control," Applejack answers.

"Oh come on there's gotta be something I can do?" Discord asks getting a little upset.

"Discord we told you we got everything under control," Twilight says to Discord with annoyance.

"Please Twilight can I help with the Gala I promise you won't regret it," Discord begs.

"I don't know," Twilight says unsurely.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top," Discord begs some more. Then he gives Twilight the sad puppy look.

Twilight can see that Discord really want to help and the puppy eyes he is giving her. She can also tell that he might want to make things up for last gala fiasco.

Twilight sighs admitting defeat and says, "Okay Discord you can help with the gala."

"Oh thank you Twilight, thank you," Discord says with excite.

"So what you want me to do?" Discord asks.

"Well you can help the music groups. We're having 4 music groups playing for the Gala so you can make sure that they have their instruments on the stage," Twilight explains.

"Okay Princess your wish is my command and to add it off maybe I can get a special surprise band to play for the gala," Discord says.

"Really who are they?" Fluttershy.

"Oh my dear Fluttershy that is a surprise and I don't want to spoil it," Discord says.

"Oh okay," Fluttershy replies.

"Okay Discord you can have your special surprise band, but make sure the band you get isn't going to be trouble," Twilight instructs.

"Yes, yes, and I'll see you tomorrow morning and I'll make sure to have a band by then," Discord says then he poofs himself away to handle with the band's arrival.

"Twilight are you sure this is a good idea?" Rainbow asks worried.

"Well there's nothing wrong with helping the bands," Twilight replies.

"I mean letting him bring a surprise band that he chooses," Rainbow replies a little annoyed.

"Agree, who knows what band does Discord has in mind," Rarity replies worried.

"Whichever band he chooses, I'm sure that we will enjoy it," Fluttershy says happily.

At the dance hall at night:

Discord made sure that all the band members' instruments are on the stage and the groups are in their guest rooms for the night, but there is one problem, Discord still need to come up with the special surprise band he promised. He is trying to figure out which band he can get to play at the gala and by tomorrow night.

"Okay now that everything finally finish for tomorrow the gala will go great, but I still need to have my special surprise band," Discord replies to himself.

"But still my special surprise band has to be interesting, totally out of the ordinary, nopony had ever seen or heard before, can play really well, and that will really wow the audience," Discord says to himself.

"But who can I bring on such short notice," Discord says. Then he start to think of an idea.

Discord gives this a lot of thought, then he knows just which band to get for the gala. He also thought it will be a good bonus for both Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia. Discord also thinks that it will make the gala more exciting, interesting and maybe a little chaotic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sleepover at Rarity's House

At Rarity's House in the Human World:

The girls are having a sleepover and a party to celebrate because they have a gig at the football game with Twilight's human counterpart as their new member in the vocals. They are having pizza, cupcakes, soda, and cake.

They are all wearing their pajamas. Twilight is wearing a long sleeve night gown with pink, and purple six pointed stars with white sparkles on it, she is wearing purple slippers, her glasses, her hair is in a bun, and wearing her magenta 6 pointed star clip next to the her bangs. She also has her little dog Spike with her too.

Sunset Shimmer is wearing a two piece magenta pajama, which is an elbow length sleeve shirt with a red and yellow shimmering sun on it, and long pants pajama with a yellow and orange strip on the bottom, with matching slippers, and wearing her light blue bracelets.

Fluttershy is wearing a yellow green two piece pajama. She has a long sleeve button up pajama with pink butterflies and white wings, purple cuff with a matching collar and slippers. Her long pants piece matches her pajama shirt. She is also wearing her light green butterfly with white wings. She also has her pet bunny angel with her.

Pinkie pie is wearing a light blue pajamas with light pink and yellow balloons on it and purple strap sleeve and a pink ribbon. She is also wearing pajama shorts with purple laces on the bottom, and light blue slippers with a pink strap and a ribbon on each slipper.

Rarity is wearing a purple pajama dress which is up to her knees. Her pajama has a white lace collar and a light blue ribbon on it. On the side of the dress has the three diamond which matches her hair clip. She is also wearing her light blue, three diamond hair clip. And she is wearing her light purple slippers.

Rainbow Dash is wearing a two piece pajama too. She is wearing a white shirts with red lace on the collar and short sleeves, a red, blue, and yellow light bolt with a cloud like on, on the bottom is two red and a yellow strip on it. Her pants is blue with red and white small polka dots. She also wearing red slippers with a yellow strip on each one. She is also wearing her red, blue, and yellow wristbands.

Finally Applejack wearing one piece pajama which also covers her feet. Her pajama is blue with light blue apple, with matching lace on the collar and the cuffs of the long sleeves. The pajamas also has orange buttons. She is also wearing her light brown cowgirl hat and red hair band on the end of her hair.

They are all sitting on the table getting ready to eat. They are also getting ready to have some fun.

"At toast to our great gig at the football game with Twilight Sparkle as a new member," Rainbow says proudly raising her soda for a toast.

Twilight cheeks blush, she started to become friends with Sunset Shimmer and the girls ever since she transfer to Canterlot High from Crystal Prep after the Friendship Games. Since then she been hanging out with girls. Three weeks after the games they ask Twilight if she can be part of their band, she says yes and she became one of the vocal singers with Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer. The girls also been giving her some pointer of being in the bands, even Flash Sentry and Trixie had been giving her some pointer and some practice being in a band. There is only one thing she can't get out of her mind, which is the fact that she met her double a few days after the games and to her it really took her by surprise. Plus she is very interested about Sunset Shimmer and her past in this other she did want to ask her about it but wasn't sure if she wants to talk about it.

"Girls you didn't have to through a party for me." Twilight says while blushing and adjusting her glasses.

"Are you Crazy? Of course we can throw you a party, plus this is our three months anniversary together," Pinkie says in excite.

"Three month anniversary?" Twilight questions.

"What she means is that it been three months since you transfer to Canterlot High and we all became friends," Sunset Shimmer explains.

"Oh I think I understand," Twilight replies unsurely.

"Don't worry darling I know you're still trying to get use to these things but you'll be able to catch up in no time," Rarity replies.

"Yeah it took me some time to get use to Pinkie pie," Sunset says with a smug on her face.

"You mean when you first came here?" Twilight asks.

"Well yeah and I also took me some time to understand her Pinkie sense," Sunset answers uncomfortably.

"Pinkie sense? I think Flash told me about it once. It's when Pinkie somehow uses the movement of her body parts to predict certain things that happened, right?" Twilight asks trying to think.

"Yep," Pinkie says cheerfully.

"And we all learned that if Pinkie is twitching you better listen," Applejack advises to Twilight.

"Well let's stop talking and let's eat," Rainbow Dash says.

The girls start to eat and they are excited to continue having their sleepover. After they finish eating they decide to go to Rarity room to have their fun. Just as soon they got in Rarity's room, Pinkie pie is shaking like crazy.

"Pinkie are you okay?" Twilight asks worriedly.

"I don't exactly know, but I do know is that there's going to be a big doozy," Pinkie answers while shaking like crazy.

"A doozy?" the girls says questionably.

"Really that doesn't happen very much," Sunset says confusedly.

"I know," Pinkie says with a smile still shaking.

"What do you mean by the doozy?" Twilight asks as she adjust her glasses.

"It happens when Pinkie is predicting that something that is so incredible that is something that is unexpected or doesn't happen much," Rarity explains to Twilight.

"Do you guys have any idea what kind of a doozy is going to be?" Twilight asks questionably about Pinkies abilities.

"We usually don't have an idea what the doozy is," Flutterhsy answers unsurely.

"All I know is that tomorrow we're going to have a major doozy," Pinkie says with a big smile on her face.

"Look it's getting late maybe tomorrow we can find this doozy, then we can go to the park," Applejack suggests then yawns.

"I agree, I'm tired," Sunset says then yawns.

Then the others start to yawn and know that they are very tired after having a great sleepover and decide to turn in for the night.

They all went to their sleeping bags and are going to sleep. Before Twilight could sleep she thinks it will be a good time to ask her question.

"Um Sunset," Twilight says.

"Yes Twilight," Sunset says.

"I kind of like to know. What's your home world like?" Twilight asks shyly about her question.

"Why would you want to know?" Sunset asks confusedly.

"I know you might not want to talk about it but I'm just curious about you living in a world with magic and mythical creatures," Twilight explains her reason shyly.

"Well Equestria is very different from here I can tell you that." Sunset says. Then she becomes sad.

"Sunset do you miss it?" Twilight asks worriedly.

"Well sometimes, I mean this world is great but I can get homesick sometimes," Sunset answers sadly.

"Do you sometimes wish you can go back there?" Twilight asks.

"Well to be honest I haven't given much thought about it," Sunset answers unsurely.

"And I was wondering if you do go there do you think me and the girls can come?" Twilight asks curiously.

"I really like to show you guys my home, but it's too dangerous to have you there, not just your counter parts being there but also there are evil creature and could hurt you and I can't risk losing you guys." Sunset explains sadly.

"I understand you're just trying to protect us and I completely understand about the situation," Twilight says trying to cheer Sunset up.

Then Rainbow wake up from her sleep hearing the conversation and says, "Hey guys go to sleep okay." Then she goes back to sleep.

"Well um…" Twilight tries to say.

"It's okay I understand." Sunset says.

Then they give each other a hug and decide to get some sleep for tomorrow.

Later that night:

All the girls including Spike and Angel are sleeping. Rarity and Pinkie are sleeping on Rarity's bed while everyone else are in their sleeping bags.

As they were sleeping everyone just disappeared from the room like it was magic.

At Canterlot Tower:

Discord got the room ready for his special guest. There are 7 beds and two pet cribs. Then he snaps his fingers the Rainbooms and Spike the dog and Angel bunny are in the beds and pet cribs sleeping peacefully. Then he gather all of their instruments and put them in the closet.

"Now that is settle is time for me to get some sleep," Discord says to himself. Then he made sure the door are closed and that the girls and the two pets have a good night sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Waking Up in a New World

In the tower castle suite the next morning:

The girls are still sleeping without a care in the world. At soon as the sun comes up, Spike wakes up and decides to wake up Twilight from her sleep.

Spike climbs on the bed and then comes to Twilight's face and licks her. Which wakes Twilight up a little.

"Spike 5 more minutes," Twilight says still very sleepy.

Spikes barks then licks her again and that starts to tickle her. After that Twilight starts to giggle then she wakes up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up I'm up" Twilight says happily.

When Twilight wakes up, she grabs her glasses on the desk and puts them on. When she puts them on she can see that they are not in Rarity's room any more. Worried about being in a different room she decides to go to Sunset Shimmer to wake up, then Spike decides to come along to help.

"Sunset wake up," Twilight says worried while shaking Sunset.

"What is it Twilight? I'm still tired," Sunset says still a little sleepy.

"Sunset I don't think we're in Rarity's room anymore," Twilight replies worried.

"Twilight go back to sleep and of course we're in Rarity's room," Sunset says a little annoyed and still very tired.

"But Sunset we're not even in Rarity's house anymore," Twilight says sacredly.

"What!?" Sunset screams completely freaked out.

Sunset's yelling was so loud that it cause everyone else to wake up from their sleep.

"Hey! What going on?" Rainbow Dash says waking up annoyed.

"What's all the ruckus?" Applejack says still sleepy angrily.

"What is going on? Can you see a girl is trying to get some…?" Rarity tries to say but then notice something very odd about where she's sleeping in, "Wait! This isn't my bed."

"Hey! This doesn't look like Rarity's house" Pinkie pie says surprisingly after waking up.

"Where are we?" Fluttershy asks worriedly.

"I have no Idea," Sunset answers unsurely.

"I don't either but we're going to find out," Twilight says.

"Well I'm sure that if we look out the window we can see where we…." Applejack says as she makes her way to the window. When she opens the window she gets really surprise. Then she says, "Are," in a very worried tone.

"Applejack? Are you okay?" Sunset asks worriedly.

Applejack turns to the others with a scared look on her face, "Uh Sunset, remember when you told us about you lived in a world full of ponies,"

"Yeah. Why?" Sunset says questionably.

"Because somehow we ended up in your home world," Applejack says.

The girls especially Sunset don't want to believe what Applejack said. So they decide to look out the window and see that they're not in Canterlot City anymore.

"Wow this place is amazing," Twilight says excited.

"It looks so peaceful," Fluttershy says happily.

"And the clothes the pony are wearing are stylish," Rarity complements on the ponies outfits.

"And look there's a doughnut shop!" Pinkie screams happily.

"Girls I think we're getting off track here," Sunset says unsurely.

"She's right. How did we even get here?" Rainbow Dash replies confused.

"Maybe we sleep walk through the portal," Pinkie suggests with a big smile on her face.

"That's not possible Pinkie," Twilight replies to her answer.

"Why not?" Pinkie asks as she whines about it.

"Well first off: if we did go through the portal then we would have been turned into ponies," Twilight explains.

"Second: don't you think some pony would have notice 7 humans, a bunny, and a puppy walking around by now," Applejack adds with a serious look on her face.

"And finally: Princess Twilight made sure the portal is closed so to that no one from Canterlot City can get in," Sunset adds with a annoyed look on her face.

"But that still didn't explain where we are?" Rainbow says worried.

"Or how we got here?" Rarity says sadly.

"Well I know where we are," Sunset interjects.

"You do," The girls reply with a shock.

"Yes. We're in Canterlot my home town and judging by the room I say we're in one of the Castle Suites," Sunset replies.

"A castle! We're inside a castle!" Rarity screams excitedly.

Rarity realize that she got too excited, so she calms herself down and says, "Uh that's lovely,"

"Yes except the portal is in Ponyville and we can't leave without causing a panic attack," Sunset says panicky.

"And Princess Twilight doesn't even know we're," Applejack says sadly.

"She's right. Sunset left the book she use to contact Princess Twilight at my house," Rarity replies.

"And it doesn't look like they have cell phones here," Rainbow Dash says in a plainly tone.

"Rainbow we don't even have ours," Twilight says scared.

"Not to mention we don't have any money for the train and I can't use my magic in this form," Sunset says scared.

"I wanna go home," Fluttershy replies starting to cry.

Then Twilight decides to give Fluttershy some comfort by giving her a hug and says, "I know Fluttershy. I wanna home too,"

"Me too, but how?" Rarity relies sadly.

The girls are really sad because they really want to go home to their families, and knew that they are unable to leave.

Just then Applejack starts to hear footsteps. Then Applejack says, "Uh guys do you hear something,"

"Someone's coming," Twilight says scared.

"Hide," Rainbow says scared.

With that the girls decide to hide in the big dresser. Which is surprisingly big enough hold them in.

The foot step came from Discord and he is going to check on the girls and introduce himself to them.

"Now let's see how the band is doing," Discord says.

When he opens the door he can see that the room is empty and can guess that they were still in the room so he decides to look for them.

"Hello. Anyone here?" Discord asks while searching for the girls.

Discord is searching for the girls and was about to give up until he hear a shaking noise from the big dresser.

The shaking is coming from Pinkie Pie, which means the doozy hadn't happened yet. Then Discord comes to the dresser and opens it. When he opens it he sees the girls along with two of the girls pet in their arms.

"Ah there you are," Discord says happily.

The girls realize that they in trouble because they were brought here by some strange creature. Sunset becomes more scared because during her studies with Princess Celestia she told her about Discord took over Equestria in eternal chaos.

"It's a monster," Rarity screams sacredly.

"Run!" Rainbow screams frighten.

The girls then runs out the room and heading down stairs to the halls leaving discord questioning about the girls behavior.

"What? Those girls acted like they never seen a draconequus before," Discord says questionably.

In the Hallways:

The girls are running for their lives and they don't know where to run or hide from Discord,

"What is that thing?" Applejack asks scared while running.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," Twilight answers scared running as well.

"Oh he's scary," Fluttershy says running and shuttering.

"Yeah he looks like Frankenstein," Rainbow says running and totally freaked out.

"Who care what he looks like, run for your lives!" Pinkie screams and runs faster than the others.

At the Ballroom:

Twilight and the other are getting ready for the gala tonight, until they hear a loud scream.

"What in the world was that?" Twilight asks freaked out.

"I don't know, it almost sounds like Pinkie," Spike replies curiously.

"What sounds like me?" Pinkie says out of nowhere with a smile on her face.

"Wait. You weren't screaming in the halls just now," Twilight asks confused.

"Uh nope I was here the whole time," Pinkie answers happily.

"But if it wasn't you who screamed, who did?" Spike asks questionably.

In the Dining room:

The girls still trying to run and get out of here before Discord finds them.

"That's it I can't run anymore," Sunset says exhaustedly.

"Me too," Twilight says taking deep breaths.

"But we can't stop he'll find us if we don't keep moving," Rainbow says totally freaked out by what's going on.

"That's impossible," Sunset says worried.

"What made you says that?" Rainbow asks angrily.

"Look I'm more freak out than all of you because I know who he is," Sunset says scared.

"What?" The girls scream surprisingly.

"He's Discord a creature of chaos and disharmony," Sunset says.

"Oh he sounds really scary." Fluttershy shutters and scared.

"But what does this Discord character want with us?" Rarity asks unsure about the situation.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we need to get out of here before any pony sees us," Sunset replies scared.

"Hey where's Spike and Angel?" Pinkie asks scared.

"Oh no what if Discord got them?" Twilight asks scared and worried about her dog.

"Oh no what can we do?" Fluttershy asks worried about her bunny.

"Well let's save them," Applejack says with pride.

"Yes but we don't know where they are?" Sunset replies sadly.

"Uh guys do you hear something?" Twilight asks worried about hearing footsteps.

The girls listen to Twilight and hear that some footsteps are heading into the dining room.

"Oh no someone's coming," Fluttershy says scared.

"We gotta hide," Pinkie says freaked out.

They decide to hide somewhere in the room before someone sees them. Rarity and Sunset Shimmer hide behind the curtain. Fluttershy hides behind a potted rose bush. Twilight Sparkle hides under a table with a table cloth over it. Rainbow Dash uses her climbing skills to hide in the chandelier. Applejack hides under the buffet table. Finally Pinkie pie takes a tree out of the pot, then she put herself in the put and put the tree on her to make look like the tree hadn't been touched.

In the Ball room:

Twilight and the girls making sure that the gala is ready for tonight. Just then Discord appeared looking like a detective almost like he's looking for something.

"Discord what are you doing," Applejack asks questionably.

"I'm looking for my band," Discord answers while using a magnify glass for clues.

"What happen?" Rarity asks wondering what happen.

"Well I was going to introduce myself to my band and they got scared and ran away," Discord answers annoyed.

"Wait why would they ran away like that?" Twilight asks a little curious.

"I have no idea but don't worry it's not hard to find 7 two footed girls," Discord says while blowing on a bubble pipe.

"Wait did you says 7 two footed girls?" Rainbow asks unsurely.

"Discord what band did you get anyway?" Twilight asks suspiciously.

"Well I was saving it for a surprise but since you want to know I'll tell you," Discord says with a smug on his face.

"Oh tell us who are they?" Pinkie asks cheerfully.

"You're all going to love this, Twilight knows this band better than anyone," Discord says happily.

"I do?" Twilight asks questionably.

"Yes. Drum roll please," Discord says. Then a drum poof out of nowhere drumming while rolling.

"The Rainbooms," Discord screams cheerfully with a microphone with flashing lights.

"The Rainbooms?" Applejack says questionably.

"The name sounds cool though," Rainbow replies.

Rarity turns to Twilight and asks, "Twilight do you know a band called the Rainbooms?"

"Well I don't know a band like that in Equestria. The only band I could think of that goes by that name is…" Twilight tries to say her answers something in her brain stop her. Then she remember Discord saying the band are 7 two footed girls. Then remember a few weeks ago that her friend Sunset Shimmer written in her book about getting a new member which is her human counterpart. With Discord's description of the girls and the journal response Twilight figures it can only mean one thing.

"Discord you didn't?" Twilight asks freaked out.

"I may or may not have your Canterlot High friends brought here so they can perform at the Gala as my special band," Discord says sarcastically.

"You what?" Twilight screams scared. She realized that Sunset Shimmer and her and her friends human counterparts are in Equestria, and now they are lost in the castle somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sun and the Moon Princesses' New Friends

In the Dining Room:

The girls are still hiding where they hear the footsteps coming in the room. When they enter the room the footsteps are from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"The dining room is looking excellent," Princess Celestia says happily.

"Indeed the girls have really made it good this year," Luna replies.

"Yes, plus I'm also looking forward to see what Discord surprise band is," Celestia says happily.

"I'm not entirely sure about it, remember what happen last time," Luna says unsurely.

"You shouldn't worry little sister I'm sure the gala will go good without any more surprises." Celestia replies happily.

Just then the princesses hear some strange noises coming from the rose bush where Fluttershy is hiding right now.

"Sister there's something behind that bush. I'll take care of it," Luna says and going to use her horn to get whoever behind the bush out, but Celestia stop her with her wing.

"Now Luna we don't know if this creature is a friend or a foe, I go to talk to it," Celestia suggests.

Celestia then makes her way to the bush where Fluttershy is, she then get down to the level Fluttershy is in and says, "Hello my name is Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna. We don't want to harm you so would you please come out so that we can help you."

Fluttershy didn't know what to think of it, but the voice of the creature sounds really nice and really wants to help. Fluttershy then takes a deep breath and decides to come out of her hiding place.

When Fluttershy came out of her hiding place to reveal herself, Celestia and Luna gasp because the Fluttershy from the human world resemble the Fluttershy in Equestria.

"Sister that creature looks a lot like Fluttershy," Luna whispers to Celestia.

"How do you know my name," Fluttershy asks shyly.

"Yes but why is… " Celestia is about to ask why until she realize

"Oh I think I understand what's going on," Celestia says realizing what is going on. Then she turns to Fluttershy with a small smile on her face.

"Tell me are you from the world Sunset Shimmer is currently living?" Celestia asks calmly.

"Yes," Fluttershy answers.

"But why are you here?" Luna asks in concern.

"Well… you see… me and the girls are having a sleepover and a party for our friend Twilight. Then while we're sleeping and we woke up in one of the guest rooms. Lucky Sunset Shimmer was with us so that we can understand where we are, but she thought it would be a good idea to find a way to get back home before someone sees us," Fluttershy explains.

That made the princesses really surprised that Sunset Shimmer Princess Celestia's old student is here in Equestria as well.

"Child are you say that Sunset Shimmer is here?" Luna asks surprisingly.

Fluttershy simply nods her head.

"But where is she?" Celestia asks.

"She might be hiding like the rest of us," Fluttershy answers.

"You mean there's more of you?" Celestia says surprisingly.

"Yes me and my friends got teleported her by a scary creature," Fluttershy shutters.

"Creature?" The princesses say worried.

Then Luna starts to understand what is going on and asks, "Tell me Fluttershy, does this creature has a head of a pony and the rest of his body are from other animals,"

"Yes your highness. I believe that Sunset called him… Discord," Fluttershy simply answers.

After hearing Fluttershy's testimony, it is very obvious that this was Discord's doing. Celestia also remember that Twilight told her that Sunset Shimmer made new friends with her and her friends counterparts and figure out what's really going on and explain why she's here with the others.

"I should have known," Luna says annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks worried.

"We'll explain as soon as we find your friends," Celestia suggests.

"Okay," Fluttershy replies with a small smile on her face.

With that, Celestia starts to look for the others. As she is making her way towards one of the windows she can see magenta and purple slippers under the curtains.

"Hello," Celestia says calmly.

"Um nothing in here but us curtins," Sunset Shimmer's voice comes out from behind the curtains.

Celestia gets really surprised by the voice and know who this voice belongs to,"Sunset is that you?"

Sunset flinches realize she gave herself away, since Celestia is able to recognize her voice so easily. Sunset didn't know what to do about the situation she is in. She decides to take a deep breath and decide to come out of hiding to confront Celestia.

After coming out of the covers revealing herself Sunset starts to bow to Celestia and says, "Yes princess,"

"Now Sunset there's no need to bow," Celestia calmly says.

"But Princess…" Sunset tries to say in a worried tone but Celestia put her hoof on Sunset's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be formal. Right now we need to find your other friends and I assume that one of them is behind the curtains next to the one you were hiding," Celestia replies calmly.

"Yes Princess," Sunset replies a little unsure about the situation.

Then she turns around facing the other curtain and says, "Rarity you can come out now and I don't think we're in trouble I think,"

Rarity decides to come out too shearing that their hiding spot has been exposed.

"I'm willing to bet that you're the Rarity from the other world correct?" Celestia suggests.

"Yes your highness," Rarity replies as she cursey to show respect to the princess.

"It's very nice to meet you Rarity but let's not act so formal okay," Celestia replies calmly.

"Yes princess," Rarity answers.

After a few moment they also been able to find Twilight and the others. It was easy to find Pinkie since she been shaking while hiding in the pot. And got surprised that even without wings Rainbow was able to get to the chandelier with no trouble at all. After the girls have been found Celestia and Luna gather girls to explain what happened and why they are here.

"Now that you are found Luna and I will help explain of why you are in your castle." Celestia says.

"Oh course princess," Twilight replies twirling her fingers.

"Well you see, Discord told Twilight about bring a surprise band to the Grand Galloping Gala to perform, but he wanted to be a surprise," Luna explains.

"But what do the gala have to do with us?" Sunset asks worried.

"Sunset I understand that Princess Twilight told me that you are in a band with the girls, correct?"Celestia interjects.

"Yes," Sunset answers.

"And also wasn't Discord who found you in the room," Luna asks,

"That's true," Twilight replies cleaning her glasses.

"Well maybe that can help you understand what Discord did," Celestia advises.

The girls start to think about what the princesses said, after a short time their eyes widen and figure out was is going on and are very surprised by it.

"Wait, are you saying that Discord brought us here to perform for your gala?" Rainbow asks surprisingly.

"Yes," Luna answers

"Oh!" The girls say plainly.

"Oh my that's sound like a huge honor," Applejack says excited.

"That's great in all but he should have asked us first," Twilight says.

"Indeed I'm surprised that he was able to get us here without waking anyone of us up," Rarity replies.

"Yeah no kidding with his chaotic magic he was able to simply poof us to Equestria without wakening any of us up," Sunset says annoyed.

"Sunset I'm very sorry that you and your friends got involved in this,"Celestia says sadly.

"It's okay besides it's not your fault this happen," Sunset replies.

"Yes, but still we should go find Twilight to let her know what happened," Celestia suggests.

"Indeed. If Twilight found out about this she'll get really worried," Luna replies in a serious tone.

"Indeed Twilight along with spike the girls and Discord are in the Ballroom so we'll go there first," Celestia suggests.

"And then we can get something to eat, right," Pinkie replies happily.

The girls and the princess plainly look at Pinkie because she wants to eat something. Pinkie also take notice that the girls aren't understand what Pinkie Pie wants.

"What I'm hungry." Pinkie whines.

As the girls start to make to the ballroom Sunset looks very sad when she is walking next to Celestia. She really feels awful for how she acted when she was studying with the princess.

"Princess I'm really sorry for how I acted and… ," Sunset tries to apologize to Celestia but she put her wing over her to comfort her.

"We'll worry about the details later for now try to enjoy yourself okay," Celestia replies calmly.

Back at the ballroom:

The pony girls are still very shocked that Discord decided to bring Twilight's Canterlot High friends here without asking them. Twilight is the only one who is very furious with Discord's actions cause now her friends are lost somewhere in the castle.

"Discord how could you bring them here?" Twilight screams angrily.

"What? I wanted to have a very special band for the gala, and why not your friends from the other world," Discord replies.

"Discord you can't just poof them and hope they'll go along with it," Applejack says annoyed.

"Yeah Discord that is totally uncool," Rainbow says angrily.

"Okay I get it I didn't think things through good enough," Discord says annoyed.

"Yes and now we need to find them before they get hurt or attacked by somepony," Twilight says.

"There no need Twilight," Celestia voice calls out.

The girls, Discord and Spike turn to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna enter the room.

"Princess Celestia! What are you doing here?" Twilight asks surprisingly.

"Well Luna and I were checking the dining room and the decorations look great," Celestia explains calmly.

"Thanks," Pinkie replies cheerfully with a big smile on her face.

"And while we were in there we found some friends of your," Luna adds.

"Okay girls you can come out now," Celestia signals the girls.

"Sunset Shimmer," Twilight replies surprisingly.

"Hey Twilight how are you doing?" Sunset says nervously.

The pony girls can't believe of what they are seeing right now. 7 creature are in Equestria and 6 of them look exactly like them they know about one thing though.

"This is going to be the weirdest gala we have," Rainbow replies worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting to Know You

Princess Twilight's friends isn't sure about this kind of surprise. The fact they there are meeting their alternate doubles right before their eyes. They are still positive that this gala is going to end up like the others, something ends up going wrong.

"Sunset are you and the others alright?" Princess Twilight asks worried.

"Don't worry we're fine," Sunset answers calmly.

"Everything peachy here," Human Pinkie replies happily.

"Well I'm sure you guys like my lovely surprise," Discord says happily.

"Yeah lovely," Twilight says in an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"Come on Twilight this a good benefit for the band, you, and Celestia," Discord says.

"Discord what you did is very unnecessary," Luna says glaring at Discord.

"Discord do you realize that these girls could get into trouble," Celestia adds.

"Alright I get it. I already explained to the others that I didn't think things through enough," Discord replies annoyed.

"You sure did Discord," Pony Applejack says.

"Girls I don't think we should be too hard on him," Pony Fluttershy says shyly.

"Give us one good reason," Pony Rainbow Dash replies angrily.

"Well he did say he's sorry," Human Fluttershy answers shyly.

"After all Discord was only trying to help," Pony Fluttershy adds.

"Well it looks likes like the other Fluttershy have compassion towards others as well," Discord says happily.

The Pony Rainbow Dash sighs and says, "Fine."

"But we're still in our pajamas," Human Rarity replies.

"Pajamas?" Rarity says questionably.

"Thats Right because somebody decided to poof us here while we're sleeping in the middle of the night," Human Applejack says a little annoyed and glaring at Discord.

"And didn't bother to bring any spare clothes for us," Human Rarity adds.

"Yeah," Human Rainbow says annoyed as well.

"You know Discord if you want us to perform for the gala why didn't you just ask," Human Twilight asks.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," Discord answers cheerfully.

"Still you shouldn't do that especially to my friends from a different world," Princess Twilight says angrily.

"Plus did you think their parents wouldn't notice that they're all gone," Pony Applejack points out.

"She's right our families are probably worried sick about us by now," Human Fluttershy replies worried.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. I'm sure Sweetie Belle will notice the book and we can write to her from here," Sunset Shimmer suggests.

"There's just one little problem," Princess Twilight says sheepishly.

"Let me guess the book you have is back in Ponyville isn't it?" Sunset asks a little annoyed.

"Yes," Princess Twilight replies embarrassed.

Sunset sighs and says, "Oh well. So what do we do now?"

"We eat? I'm hungry," Human Pinkie Pie asks cheerfully.

"Me too," Pony Pinkie Pie agrees.

Then the human 7 girls stomachs begin growling that let them know that they're all hungry.

"I guess we can all get some food," Human twilight replies sheepish.

"I'll have the kitchen staff make some breakfast for all of us, since we all had an interesting morning," Princess Celestia replies calmly.

"Hey Twilight, you in here?" Shining Armor's voice calls from one of the hallways

"Is that who I think that is," Human Twilight asks.

Just them Shining Armor and Princess Cadence enter the ballroom.

"Shining Armor? Cadence?" Human Twilight replies surprisingly.

"Uh Twilight what's going on," Shining Armor asks in concern.

"And why do those creatures look like you and your friends," Cadence asks.

"It's a long story, but to put it shorts these girls are friends from another world and don't mean any harm at all," Princess Twilight explains.

"Well that's good to know I was afraid they might be changelings," Shining Armor replies happily.

"What are changelings," Human Twilight asks confused.

"Trust me Twi. you don't want to know," Pony Applejack suggests.

"Any way, we were going to find you guys until we found a dog and a rabbit in the hallway," Princess Cadence replies.

Cadence then show a puppy that looks like spike and a small white rabbit on Cadence's back. That made the human Twilight and Fluttershy really happy.

"Spike!" Human Twilight screams cheerfully.

"Angel!" Human Fluttershy screams happily.

The pets start to make their way to their owners. When they got to them Human Fluttershy and Twilight gives them a big hug in relief.

Oh great another furball," Discord mutters in angry.

"Furball?" Human Fluttershy says questionably.

"Well my Angel and Discord sometimes have problems getting along with each other," Pony Fluttershy explains.

"Oh," Human Fluttershy replies sadly.

"It's okay they'll get used to each other someday," Pony Fluttershy replies happily.

"Can we eat now?" Human Rainbow asks in hunger.

"Of course," Princess Celestia replies happily.

Then everyone starts to make their way to the dining room to get something to eat.

In the Dining Room:

Everyone are having breakfast and things are going very well.

"So what should we do while we're here," Human Twilight asks.

"Maybe we can show you around Canterlot," Pony Rainbow suggests.

"I don't think that's a good idea darling," Pony Rarity replies worried.

"What? Why not?" Human Rainbow asks.

"Well to put it shortly we're not used to see your kind in Equestria ponies might start to panic," Pony Applejack explains.

As they were eating Princess Twilight notice that Sunset is eating rather slow. She can also tell that there's something in Sunset's mind.

"Sunset is there something wrong," Princess Twilight asks.

"It's nothing," Sunset answers.

"Now Sunset I know better to know what's on your mind," Celestia replies.

"Is just Princess Celestia isn't the only one I should be apologizing to." Sunset answers sadly.

"Really who?" Pony Pinkie asks.

"My parents," Sunset answers sadly.

"Your Parents!?" Everyone scream surprisingly.

"Sunset why didn't you tell us about your parents being here," Human Rainbow asks.

"I… I don't know," Sunet says unsurely about this.

"Sunset do you want to see them?" Human Twilight asks.

"I don't know. After me running away I don't think my parents want to bother seeing me," Sunset says sadly.

"Not so Sunset," Princess Celestia replies.

"What do you mean?" Sunset asks.

"Your parents missed you very much and I also told them that I'm partly to blame for what happen to you," Princess Celestia explain sadly.

"Princess how can it be your fault? I'm the one who tried to get stronger with my magic, I'm the one who go in the book room even though you told me not to and didn't listen, and I'm the one who ran away to another world so you have nothing to apologize," Sunset protests upsetly.

"But I do, like what happened to Luna I don't do anything to prevent it earlier, and also couldn't find a better solution to solve it. I'm afraid that my ultimate guilt was that I was unable to prevent this from happening ," Princess Celestia explains sadly.

Sunset is very surprised to hear what Celestia said. Celestia blamed herself for letting her to the wrong direction and been waiting for a long time for her return to say that.

"But don't you want to see them," Human Twilight asks.

"I don't know," Sunset replies sadly.

"Come on Sunset you just have to see them," Human Rainbow says.

"She right this is an opportunity of a lifetime," Human Rarity adds.

"Yeah she's got a point," Human Pinkie agrees.

"And who knows when you'll get another chance to see them again," Human Applejack suggests.

Sunset can see that her friend is encouraging her to see her family after she been gone for so long. Sunset realize that if she doesn't talk to them now then she'll never have a chance to see them for a long time.

Sunset sighs and answers, "Okay I'll go see them."

"That's the spirit," Human Applejack replies happily.

"Sunset If you want I can come with you," Celestia asks.

"Oh you don't have to, with your royal duties in all…" Sunset tries to say something.

But Celestia says, "It's okay I don't have much to do and you could use some help explaining what happened to you."

"Okay," Sunset answers with a small smile.

"So what's the rest of us are going to do," Human Rainbow asks.

"We can show you around," Pony Rainbow suggests.

"But some of us still need to get thing ready for the gala and the gala's tonight," Pony Rarity answers.

"Maybe we can help with the gala we did just drop in unexpected," Human Twilight suggests.

The ponies become surprised that the human Twilight suggests something big as helping with the biggest ball of the year.

"Oh you all don't have to do that," Luna replies.

"Don't worry Princess I'm sure there's something we can do to help with your ball," Human Applejack says.

"She's right we don't want to be free loaders," Human Pinkie happily adds.

"Yes my pony self and I can make some clothes for the gala and for the rest of the day since we can't just go in our pajamas," Human Rarity suggests.

"And maybe me and my human self can finish decorating the ballroom," Pony Pinkie pie replies happily.

" I can hang out with pony Rainbow Dash and she can show me the kind of sports they do in this pony world," Human Rainbow replies eagerly.

"I get to be with the two Fluttershys and show them the gardens they have here," Discord says cheerfully hugging the two Fluttershys in his arms.

"Well, maybe me and my human self can be in the kitchen for the banquet," Pony Applejack replies.

"Twilight and I can show our counterparts around the castle," Spike says happily.

"And Sunset and I can go to her house to see her parents," Celestia replies calmly.

"Looks like everything is settled then," Twilight replies happily.

"Finally we get to have some fun,"

"Indeed. But please young creature you must stay with your pony counterparts at all time we don't want you getting lost," Luna instructs.

"Yes Princess Luna," Everyone replies.

The human girls are starting to get really happy to have some fun in another world all except Sunset. Sunset knows that making amends to not only the princess but her parents as well. She also know that this is going to be one of the hardest thing she has ever done.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Natures of Canterlot

So throughout the afternoon the the pony girls and the human girls go their seperate way to help with the gala tonight. The two Fluttershy and Discord are in the garden to make sure the plants are animals are doing okay.

"Wow the Canterlot garden is beautiful," Human Fluttershy says happily at the scenery.

"I know there are so many flora and fauna in the garden and for the night of the gala they will all be in bloom," Pony Fluttershy replies in excite.

"Really! I can't wait!" Human Fluttershy replies happily.

"Yes, but maybe you can tell us about yourself," Discord replies looking at the human Fluttershy eager to know about her..

"Me… what would you like to know?" Human Fluttershy asks shyly.

"Anything you can think of," Discord answers with a smile.

"Oh well for starter I volunteer at the animal center," Human Fluttershy says shyly.

"Really that's interesting," Pony Fluttershy replies.

"And I play the tambourine in our band, I have lots of pets, I like carrot cake, I knit, I know first aid, and…." Human Fluttershy talks about her hobbies and interest until a loud screech disturb the three friends.

When they find the source of the screech, the human Fluttershy is surprised to see a phoenix in the branches. The Human Fluttershy is very amazed to see a phoenix and it's because she never seen a bird of fire before and wonder what she can learn about it.

" Wow! is that a..." Human Fluttershy tries to ask but is so amazed she can't speak.

"Yes that's a phoenix," Pony Fluttershy answers.

"Wow I never seen one before," Human Fluttershy says really excited.

"Really?" Pony Fluttershy asks.

"Yes, pheonix only exist in myth where I'm from," Human Fluttershy answers while petting the phoenix.

"Really that's interesting to hear," Discord says curiously.

Human Fluttershy turns to Discord and says, "And I also never seen a creature like you Discord."

Discord is surprised that the human Fluttershy never seen a creature like himself in her home world and very confused about it.

"What kind of world you live in?" Discord screams surprisingly.

"Well the world I live in rely on technology and hard work, not magic," Human Fluttershy explains.

"Oh," Pony Fluttershy and Discord says at the same time.

"What kind of animals to you have in your world." Human Fluttershy asks.

"Oh there are lots of animals. I'm not sure I can name them all," Discord answers cheerfully.

"Wow I wish I can see them all," Human Fluttershy says with a smile on her face.

Discord and the two Fluttershy laugh for a little. Discord like being around Fluttershy and her friends. He also surprise the the human version of her is getting along very well.

Discord sighs and starts to feel sad. The two Fluttershy start to take notice and decide to see why Discord is sad all of the sudden.

"Discord what's wrong?" Pony Fluttershy ask.

"Oh nothing you need to know, Discord answers sadly.

Human Fluttershy sees that Discord is sad about something so she decide to hand Discord her bunny angel and says, "Here you go."

"Why?" Discord asks confused.

"Well holding a bunny always cheers me up when I feel sad and talking about it helps to," Fluttershy answers.

Fluttershy human counterpart let Discord hold her bunny and the bunny starts to snuggle him hoping that will cheer him up. Discor smile a bit and says, "I guess I do feel kind of better."

"Good now tell me what's bothering," Human Fluttershy replies happily.

Discord still feels uneasy about telling them. He sighs and decides to tell them what's bothering hi, "Well I sometimes feel like no one forgives me."

"Forgive you for what?" Human Fluttershy asks confused

"For betraying them," Discord answers really upset.

"Really! What happen?" Human Fluttershy asks surprisingly.

Pony Fluttershy decide to explain her counterpart of what happen even though she doesn't enjoy telling that to her, "Well, months ago an evil creature named Tirek broke out of Tartarus and Discord was sent to capture him, but Tirek convince him to turn against us for freedom. Then he took his magic and was only planning on using Discord to get what he wants. After we stop him some ponies still think Discord can never join our pony kind after what happen."

"That sounds awful," Fluttershy replies sadly.

"I know," Discord says feeling like he's going to cry.

Human Fluttershy decides to give Discord a hug. Then the Pony Fluttershy gives him a hug too. Human Fluttershy says, "Well as long as you got your friend who are willing to give you a chance at is all you're going to need."

Discord is confused about Human Fluttershy's action she barely knew him yet she is being kind to him. Discord asks,"I don't really understand, you and I just meet so why are you're being so nice to me?"

"You look like you really need it," Human Fluttershy simply answers. Then she began to be lighten up light yellow and begin to be lift up in the air. After that she grows pony ears, pegasus wings, and extened ponytail.

"Wow," Discord and Fluttershy says in amazement.

After that Human Fluttershy is put back on the ground but kept her extra parts. Discord and Fluttershy are really surprised.

Discord is shocked and asks, "How…. how did you do that?"

Human Fluttershy blushes and says, "Well it happened when I express my kindness and when I play my instrument."

"You know I think I'm really going to like having you around for the day," Discord says cheerfully.

"Oh Discord," Pony Fluttershy replies giggling a bit.

Then all three start to laugh and things are going good for them. Luna who is spying on them can see that the Human Fluttershy is just like the Pony Fluttershy, they both represent kindness and compassion towards others.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fun in the Ballroom

In the Ballroom the two Pinkie Pie are having a blast they are decorating the ballroom like it was something from a nice, elegant yet has also a wild party look. The Pony Pinkie Pie is just about to bring her party canons in order to finish decorating the ballroom with decorations and streamers.

"Wow you got a party canon too," Human Pinkie says surprised that the pony version of her has a party canon as well

"I sure do, you have one as well," Pony Pinkie says with a big smile.

"Well duh but mine's is at home so I guess I'll have to decorate the old fashion way," Human Pinkie replies with a smile.

"Don't worry I always bring extras," Pony Pinkie says bringing the human version of her two more party canons for her.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Human Pinkie asks.

"Well all we need to do is to make sure the other bands are her which discord did," Pinkie replies thinking of other activities to do in order for the gala to get ready.

"Hey maybe I can introduce you to them," Pony Pinkie asks in excite.

"I will like to meet the other band we will be performing with," Human Pinkie answers happily.

"Look here they come now," Pony Pinkie says point the band who are coming into play.

The first group is Octavia and her band group, the second on is Vinyl and her dj system. Third one is Sapphire Shore and her dance group. The group is an old friend of Applejack, her name is Rara or Countess Coloratura.

"Octavia, Vinyl is that you?!" Human Pinkie asks surprisingly.

As soon as the other band members came in, they are surprised to see two different forms of Pinkie.

"Pinkie who is that and why does she looks just like you?" Vinyl asks curiously.

"And how she know our names?" Octavia asks.

"Everyone this is the Pinkie Pie from an alternate universe and she and her friends are going to be performing at the gala as well," Pinkie explain happily.

"Really that's interesting thougI never seen a creature like that before," Coloratura replies a little curious of the Human Pinkie Pie.

"Hey are you supposed to be Applejack's old friend Coloratura," Pinkie asks curiously.

"Yes that will be me," Coloratura answers with glee.

"Cool you look great as a pony though it been a long time since she saw her and she became a great singer back in our world," Human Pinkie replies.

Coloratura tun to Pony Pinkie Pie and asks in excite,"Speaking of Applejack where is she I really like to see her?"

"Oh she's in the kitchen helping the chefs prepare the banquet for the gala with her human counterpart," Pony Pinkie answers Coloratura question.

"So Pinkie are you finish decorating so we can get practicing," Sapphire asks.

"Almost my and my counterpart are just about to put the finishing touches in the room," Pony Pinkie Pie says happily

"Yeah and you all better stand back because we're going to get it finished right now," Human Pinkie replies with glee.

They the two Pinkie Pie pull out two party canons each. They are about to put their finishing touches in the ballroom to have it fully decorated.

"Um Ms. Pies are these canons really necessary," Octavia asks in concern about the canons.

"Absolutely," Human Pinkie answers with a grin on her face.

Then both of the Pinkie Pies pull the strings on their canons and steamers and other decorations spread around the room. After that the ballroom is fully ready for the gala tonight and it's nicely decorated as well with some of Rarity's supplies.

"Wow Pinkie you and your friend really out done yourselves," Sapphire Shores says.

"Of course, nothing do more than making people happy and make sure to bring their party on," Human Pinkie says.

Just then Human Pinkie start to glow pink and start to float in the air. She then grows a pony tail and pony ears. Human Pinkie smiles and says, "Ooh Floaty. "

"Wow… that… is…. Amazing!" Pony Pinkie screams in excitement.

"Wow I never seen anything so sensational before," Sapphire Shore replies amazed by what she witnessed

"How you manage to do that?" Octavia asks surprised.

"It easy since magic enter my home world every time I bring out laughter and happiness and playing with my drums I pony us same with the others as they represent a true part of themselves and my Twilight Sparkle started to Pony up last month," Human Pinkie explains fast and happily.

"Wow that is so cool," Vinyl screams in excitement.

"You can say that again," Pinkie says popping out of nowhere.

They everyone in the room starts to laugh at the fact that the Human Pinkie Pie transform when she gets excited.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wonderbolts' Practice

At the fields in Canterlot:

The pony Rainbow Dash and the Human Rainbow Dash are heading the fields where the Wonderbolts are going to be practicing for the Gala tonight. The this is that the pony Rainbow Dash is actually called to the field because she needs to take the place of another Wonderbolt who isn't going to be performing tonight.

"So what are we doing here?" Human Rainbow asks curiously.

"Well, one of the flyers for the wonderbolts have a cold so I have to take their place for tonight performance," Pony Rainbow answers.

"Wonderbolts? Back at my school ours is Wondercolts," Rainbow replies with a surprised and happy pride on her face.

"Interesting name," Pony Rainbow complements about the school.

"So what am I going to do while you're practice," Human Rainbow Dash asks.

"Guess you're just to sit on the bleachers and watch," Pony Rainbow Dash sadly answers.

Just then some of the Wonderbolts fly right past them. Human Rainbow Dash is able to recognize who they are right away, "I bet I know who those pony looks like."

"You do?" Pony Rainbow asks surprisingly.

"Yeah, it Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot," Human Rainbow points out.

"Ooh you're good," Pony Rainbow says.

"Well back at school I'm captain of every sports team over there and Spitfire is the soccer coach," Human Rainbow says with encouragement and pride.

"Looks like we have a lot in common," Pony Rainbow replies.

And with that they give each other a hoof/fist bump. These two are really going to be good friends.

Just then Spitfire and the others land and decide to talk to the pony Rainbow Dash to see what is going on down on the ground.

"Hey Rainbow how are you doing?" Soarin asks.

"I'm doing great, and really excited to be at the show tonight," Pony Rainbow answers in excite.

"Yeah, too bad Thunder Heart is sick the pegasus flu," Soarin replies sadly.

"By the way Rainbow, who is that with you and why does she look like you?" Spitfire asks questionably.

"That because I'm Rainbow Dash from Canterlot High School, lead guitarist of the Rainbooms and captain of every sports team," Human Rainbow explains with great pride.

"Cool," Fleet Foot simply answers.

"So what are you doing here," Spitfire asks the Human Rainbow.

Then Rainbow Dash decides to explain to them that Discord decided to bring her and her friends to play at the gala tonight without their permission, so they finally agree to do it, but as long as they send them back after they are finish.

"Sounds like you have a rough time at first, huh," Spitfire replies with a small smile.

"Yeah, but we're cool now," Human Rainbow answers.

"Hey Rainbow, since your friend is going to be here maybe she can race with us," Soarin suggests.

"I don't know, I mean I can't fly without pony up," Human Rainbow says unsure.

"Don't worry, we'll just run across the course, so it will be fair for you," Pony Rainbow suggests.

"Okay, let's do it!" Human Rainbow screams in excite.

At that point they decide to make on of the fruit trees as the starting/finishing line. They are waiting for one of the members to start the race.

"Okay…. Are your marks… Get set…" The member says. When the two Rainbows, Spitfire and Soarin hear that they start to put themselves in position to start the race.

"Go!" The member screams weaving the flag. With that the racers are off racing against each other.

The Human Rainbow Dash is doing really good keeping up with the ponies, infact she is so good she is almost in the lead.

Just then their race is heading to a rough eanding. As they reach the finish line Spitfire slip on a pot shot that starts to crack into a sinkhole.

As they reach the finish line the human version of Rainbow Dash turns back to see that Spitfire is in trouble so she decides to run back to save Spitfire before she falls in

"Look out!" Human Rainbow Dash really loud that it caught attention to Pony Rainbow and the other Wonderbolts.

The human Rainbow Dash run so fast that she is able to get Spitfire away before the whole ground collapse to the ground.

After that the pony Rainbow Dasha and the other Wonderbolts run over to Human Rainbow and Spitfire to see if they're okay.

"Spitfire are you okay," Soarin asks in concern.

"Yeah thank's to the two footed Rainbow Dash," Spitfires replies really appreciated.

"Yeah I can see she is just as loyal when it comes to helping others," Pony Rainbow complements the human version of herself.

"Hey thanks, for helping me back there," Spitfire replies feeling relief after going through and unexpected experience. Then she gives a hug to the human Rainbow Dash

"Hey. I'm not going to let my new friends get crushed or something," Human Rainbow replies.

Just then Human Rainbow starts to glow a bluish color and starts to float in the air. That also catch the attention of Pony Rainbow and the other Wonderbolts attention. Like what happen before the Human Rainbow Dash grows pony ears extended pony tail and wings.

"That… is…. Awesome," Pony Rainbow Dash screams in excitement for what she just witnessed.

"That is radical," Soarin replies in excitement.

"Thanks I know this is amazing and you think I can fly with you?" Human Rainbow asks happily

Sure," Pony Rainbow replies.

Then the group goes off flying having a good time. The Human Rainbow Dash now know what is like flying in the air with her counterpart and the Wonderbolts and she thinks it is amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Fashionable Adventure

In one of the guest rooms:

The pony Rarity and human Rarity are in there making some new clothes for the human group for tonight's gala. During the time they have been sewing, fabric cutting, and other fashion making, they even shared fashion tips with each other and the kind they use in their home worlds.

Right now they are putting the finishing touches on Sunset Shimmer's dress. They already finish with the other dresses and they look really beautiful.

"Thank you for helping me make some clothes for me and my friends, I hope I'm not taking time off of your decorating for tonight," Human Rarity asks in concern.

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure our Pinkie Pies have everything under control, you know how those two love to decorate," Pony Rarity replies while sewing up some clothes.

"I'm glad about that we don't worry about decorating the ballroom and I'm also glad your friend was able to get manikins for my work since you don't have human shaped ones," Human Rarity replies happily.

"Yes, but sometime he can be very difficult sometimes," Pony Rarity replies a little worried.

"What do you mean?" Human Rarity asks curiously.

The Pony Rarity turn to her human counterpart and says, "I mean that he can sometimes be a pest, but sometimes can be very helpful."

Then Human Rarity starts to remember what Sunset said about Discord. So she decides to asks her pony counterpart about it, "Sunset did mention to us that he does chaotic magic, so does that mean he can bend reality?"

"Unfortunately yes," Rarity answers.

"So he can be dangerous?" Human Rarity asks a little worried.

"He was the first time, we fought him but he good now but, sometimes doesn't think before he acts." Pony Rarity answers but still had trouble explaining Discord's actions.

"Like, when he send us here?" Rarity says questionably using it as an example.

"Yes, he doesn't realize that sending creature from one world to another is very dangerous. Even though you and your friends are good friends with my Twilight, he should had ask you about it first, and at least bring you some spare clothes, I might add," Pony Rarity explains her point.

"Well, even though I agree with you, but I also think Discord bring us her is kind of a go0d thing," Human Rarity replies finding a bright side to their predicament.

"Really, and why is that?" Pony Rarity asks feeling puzzle.

"I guess the reason why is because Sunset and your Twilight always tell us about their home in Equestria and the others and I have been very curious of exploring this world and meet you guys," Human Rarity explains feeling calm and happy.

"I guess you're right," Pony Rarity replies happily.

Both of them giggle a bit and go back to continue working of the dress.

After another hour:

They finally finish with all the dresses for the Human Rarity and all her friends. both of the Rarity sparkle with amazement and excitement.

"Phew I'm glad we got all that finish," Pony Rarity says feeling a little tied from the sewing.

"I know and I can't believe that you are able to use actual gems for the dresses and accessories, back at home these kind of gems and jewelries are worth a fortune." Human Rarity replies feeling proud of her work.

"Really, well with the gem finding spell along with my horn, finding gems is a piece of cake," Pony Rarity replies happily.

"Did you says cake?" The two Pinkies comes and opens the door out of nowhere when they hear the word cake.

"Pinkie what are you doing here?" Pony Rarity asks.

"Well, we we're going to get some food," Pony Pinkie begins with excitement.

Then Human Pinkie happily says, "And then we hear you say something about cake."

"So we came to give you some cake," Pony Pinkie finishes that explanation and then brings out a chocolate cake with, buttercream frosting and strawberries on top of it.

"How did you…" Human Rarity is about to asks but remember that this is Pinkie pie they are talking about and no one will be able to understand her at all, "Nevermind."

"But thankyou anyway," Pony Rarity simply replies.

"No problem," Pony Pinkie replies cheerfully.

"But now we need to put the finishing touch on the decoration," Human Pinkie says.

Then the two Pinkie leave the room as fast as possible or in this case "Pinkie possible."

"Well that was interesting," Human Rarity replies feeling confused.

"You can say that again, sometime I think understanding Pinkie Pie will lead to trouble," Pony Rarity replies and yet agreeing with Human Rarity's statement.

"Well still I think your dress work is amazing," Human Rarity replies complementing Rarity's work.

"I'm glad you like it, but still you don't need to go through all this trouble to make these dresses perfect they are your friends they will like whatever you make for them," Pony Rarity asks feeling happy and kind of wondering about human Rarity's work.

"You're right about that, but they are still my friends and we all been through so much to them. I want to make sure they look great and I like giving generosity to all my friend and what they give to me," Human Rarity explains happily.

Just then Human Rarity starts to float up in the air and then glows a purple color. Then she grows pony ears and her hair grows and extended pony tail.

"Got to admit, you pony up is smashing, not to mention very rare," Pony Rarity complements.

"Why thank you," Human Rarity replies happily.

The girls simply laugh and seeing human Rarity pony up made she suggest to make them earring for their ears. The Human Rarity tells her that she had the same idea but couldn't figure out how to get it on since the pony ears are only temporary. Pony Rarity thinks it might be a little impossible to do that, so they decide to just stick with the dress and accessories and not the earrings.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cooking in the Kitchen

In the Castle Kitchen:

The two Applejacks and the rest of the kitchen staff are making sure the banquet is ready. Since this year gala is going to have twice as many ponies than last year they need to make sure that there is enough food for everyone.

"Phew, that sure is a lot of desserts we still need to make," Human Applejack replies feeling a little tired from all the cooking and baking.

"You're telling me, but luckily some of the chefs in the castle staff are helping us," Pony Applejack agrees with her human counterpart.

"That's good and glad I can help with the gala too," Human Applejack says feeling happy to help.

"You can say that again," Pony Applejack replies.

As the two Applejacks are making the desserts, the Human Applejack notices that some of the apples that the pony version of herself is using looks very different from any other apple she's seen. Human Applejack decides to asks about the strange color apples, "So what's with this rainbow color apple?"

Pony Applejack turns to her human counterpart with a confused look on her face, "You mean you never heard of a zap apple before?"

"Nope," Human Applejack simply answers.

"Well I can tell you one thing you're going to be in for a treat when you try one of these," Pony Applejack says with a big glee on her face.

"Are they really that good," Human Applejack asks curiously.

"They sure are. Plus we wouldn't have have these if it wasn't for my granny smith," Pony applejack replies with glee.

"There's a Granny Smith here too?" Human Applejack says surprisingly.

"Yes, not to mention my brother and sister," Pony Applejack adds.

"So how did your granny Smith found these apples anyway?" Human Applejack asks

"Well it's a long story," Applejack replies think about Human Applejack's suggestion.

"I can listen while we work," Applejack replies feeling to hear the story.

Pony Applejack decides to tell her human counterpart the story, "Okay, it took place long before Ponyville was founded. My Granny was a young filly and her family was pilgrim ponies traveling to different places and collecting seed to plan until they can settle. Then they reach to the Canterlot one of the biggest cities in Equestria. After looking around the city they meet Princess celestia and being a royal princess she told them a place for them to call home."

"Wait, so your princess was there when your grandmother is young?" Human Applejack replies questioning about their princess.

"Yes," Pony Applejack simply answers.

"Uh how old is she, because she looks very young when I saw her?" Human Applejack asks.

"Well alicorns are immortal so they live for ever I guess they stay young for a long time too," Pony Applejack explains.

"Wow and where was Luna at that?" Human Applejack ask feeling amazed.

"On the moon," Pony Applejack simply answers.

"On the moon? How is that possible?" Human Applejack asks surprisingly.

"That is another story for another time,"

"Anyway, after that they found the land in the Everfree forest and build a home and planted their seeds. The only problem is that they didn't have much food with them, so one night my granny decides to go into the Everfree forest even though it's not safe to enter," Pony Applejack says continuing the story.

Human Applejack starts to feel scared about hearing the forest and says, "I think I know what you mean, there is a forest that goes by that very same name back at home. A lot of people usually stay away from there because they believe that it is haunted and has dangerous animals in their."

Pony Applejack decides to continue telling the story yet hopefully will make her human counterpart feel more comfortable, "Trust me, it is scary but Granny knew she need to find some foods, until she came across the zap apple trees. She had never seen these kind of apple, so decides to take some to pick back. That is until the timber wolves cam after her and granny decides to head back to her house and fast, She decides to grab a pot and bang it against the cauldron, with that scared the timber wolves."

"Wow your Granny sure is brave to go to that forest alone," Applejack replies with amazement.

"I know after that, they planted the zap apple seeds and grew faster than any plant. So each year's Granny paid attention to the signs of the Zap Apples harvesting times, like weather change, timber wolves howls, a lightnings on the trees, and a rainbow to complete it off. After the last day the apples just simply zap away if it wasn't picked in a single day," Applejack continues the story.

"Wow that is amazing and difficult that you only have one day to pick a whole orchard of apples," Human Applejack replies feeling confused.

"I know, but is so worth it," Applejack reassure her about the apple work.

Hearing about the apples makes Human Applejack feel curious about the zap apples rules of growing, then there might be for making them into a dessert.

"And let me guess making food with zap apple has their own rule?" Applejack asks guessing about the apples.

Pony Applejack smile because her counter part asks about the apple's special rules, "You hit the nail on the head. That also when Granny first made the jam but found out that there are special rules to make the jam just like with the fruits themselves."

"Like what?" Human Applejack asks.

Pony Applejack thinks about the kind of rule Granny Smith did to make zap apple jam. Then Pony Applejack says,"That one is going to be hard to explain."

"That's okay it you don't have to if you want," Human Applejack replies happily.

"Alright but trust me it is kind of weird," Pony Applejack replies feeling a little embarrassed about some of the details.

"Okay," Human Applejack simply answers. Then they continue to take the desserts to the dining hall.

As they carry the desserts, Human Applejack asks."So in this world you're the element of honesty right?"

"Yep," Pony Applejack answers happily.

"So you never lied before," Human Applejack asks happily.

That make Pony Applejack saden and says, "Well, I did once but I never meant to."

"Really, what happen?" Human Applejack asks surprisingly.

Pony Applejack groans and says, "The Flim Flam Brothers."

That makes Human Applejack really angry and says,"You mean to tell me that those two conarist are in your world too."

"No kidding," Pony Applejack answers feeling annoyed.

"So what happen?" Human Applejack asks curiously.

Pony Applejack knows that she has to tell her, so she decides to explain what happen, "Well they tried to con the ponies in believing that there is a special tonic that can cure anything."

"Let me guess the whole miracle tonic is a fake," Human Applejack asks suspiciously.

Pony Applejack hangs her head down, feeling sad and says, "Yeah and I was afraid to tell everyone when I found out the tonic wasn't real and worry they will be disappointed."

After hearing her pony counterpart predicament makes her remember of the time she was in her shoes or hooves for that matter. So she decides to tell her so she won't feel alone about having to lie, "Well to be honest I was in that same position as you once."

Pony Applejack eyes widen after putting the pies on the table and surprisingly says, "You were?"

Human Applejack decides to explain to her about her situation that lead to a hard decision, "Yeah they try to con people in think that a drink product was strong but I found out it was just orange juice. Only problem they told if I told the truth then everyone will not be happy about telling the truth so I kept it a secret. But then my sister almost got her trying to lift a something really big so I had to tell them the truth. Sure they were a little disappointed but realize that believing in their lie was a lot worse."

Pony Applejack smile and says, "I can imagine."

"That's when I realize that even though the truth might hurt some people believing in a lie can hurt ya even more," Human Applejack replies.

Just then Human Applejack starts to glow orange and lifts up in the air. Then she grows pony ears and a ponytail in a braid. After that she ends up on the ground feeling happy.

"Wow, that is incredible," Pony Applejack replies in excitement.

"You can say that again," Human Applejack says feeling happy.

Then they starts to laugh and then continue working on the table for the gala.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Princess and the High School Student

In the Castle Library:

Princess Twilight and Human Twilight along with Spike the dragon and dog are looking around to have some quiet time before the gala. Plus Princess Twilight also like to know how Human Twilight is doing, how is learning about friendship is going, and also having a good time at CHS.

"So Twilight, how are you doing at CHS?" Princess Twilight asks happily.

Human Twilight feels a bit uncomfortable and then she says, "Oh, it's doing fine sure I keep getting weird looks from some people and…." The when she blushes and stops talking.

"and?" Princess Twilight asks curiously.

Human Twilight cheeks becomes more pink and then answers Princess Twilight's question, "There's this boy I like, but sometime I think he does like me but it isn't really... me."

"That boy wouldn't happen to be Flash Sentry right," Princess Twilight replies with a smirk on her face.

Hearing that makes Human Twilight cheeks red with embarrassment and asks, "How… how did you... know?"

"Well let's just say I know what it's like," Princess Twilight happily answers.

"I... see," Human Twilight replies feeling less embarrassed.

But then Human Twilight hangs her head down with a very sad and shame look on her face.

"Is there something else bothering you?" Princess Twilight asks

Human Twilight takes a deep breath and frantically says, "Well it just all this, learning about magic existance, a whole different world, and the energy cause my dog to talk, me turning into a magic controlling she demon and almost tore the whole world apart, making new friends, transferring to a new school, and I just ponied up a month ago." Human Twilight realize she is getting carried away with her experience in the Friendship games, so she takes a deep breath and says, "It's just… so much for me to take in after a few months."

"I know all this is going to take time for you to get used to, but as long as you have your friends with you, you will have nothing to worry about," Princess Twilight replies cheering her human counterpart up.

"Thanks," Human Twilight replies feeling a little better.

Then Human Twilight remembers something that's been on her mind, "So what is like being a princess?"

Princess Twilight decides to tell her about her life of being a princess as well as her old life before she became an alicorn,"Well being a princess can be very difficult and it took some time for me to get used to at first."

"What do you mean?" Human Twilight asks feeling very confused.

Princess Twilight also decides to tell about what else happen in her life as a student of Princess Celestia, "Well to be honest, I was a lot like you before discovering the magic of friendship."

Human Twilight eyes widen and says, "You were? That really hard to believe," with a surprised yet a shock look on her face.

"Well yeah, when I was Princess Celestia's prized student I was so focused on my studies I didn't want to do much about friendship at all," Princess Twilight adds.

"Really?" Human Twilight says surprisingly.

"Yes, but one I discover how powerful and special friendship really is, I never want to leave the friends I have now,"

"Wow, made me wish I discover friendship earlier," Human Twilight replies with a small smile on her face.

"Well it's never too late to discover and learn about it," Princess Twilight replies trying to give her human counterpart's confidence.

"I know,"Human Twilight replies happily. Then she starts to remember about the last round of the Friendship Games and says, "But still felt so bad for almost destroying my home world to go to yours,"

"Twilight what happened wasn't your fault, and the students of Crystal Prep already apologize for following Principal Cinch and manipulating you into opening the device with the magic energy," Spike the Dog says sitting on his human's lap.

"I know, but I also let my own desire in know about magic get in the way. As a result I got turned into a magic controlling monster, nearly tear the whole world apart, and almost hurt innocent people while doing it," Human Twilight explains to them about her actions and feeling she is going to cry out of guilt.

"It's okay you've already been forgiven," Princess Twilight says putting her hoof on her human counterpart's shoulder to calm her down

"Also the students at CHS knows that this incident wasn't really your fault," Spike the Dragon Adds.

"I know, but I felt so ashamed of myself back then," Human Twilight says putting her hands on her face feeling ashamed for what she did.

"It's okay, it's all in the past now," Spike the Dog replies.

"Plus after everything that happen, you got great friends and at a new school too," Princess Twilight adds calmly.

Human Twilight feels alot better then she says feeling happy about everything happen after the Friendship Games, "I know I do. Ever since we became friends we did everything together and teach me about friendship, hanging out with each over, being in a band together. Now friendship became an important part of my life and made me realize that I found something I been missing this whole time." The she turns to the other with a very happy yet proud look on her face, feeling so positive about what she really been missing.

"Is having friends to loves me for who I am, and glad I found that chance," Human Twilight adds feeling like to going to release tears of pure joy about the new friends she finally have.

Just then Human Twilight starts floating up in the air glowing a bright magenta color, it makes her feel so warm inside. The she grows pony ears and extened ponytail under her bun, and then she sprouts wings on her back. After that she is put back on the ground with her new transformation and her cheeks change to pink in embarrassment.

"Wow that is amazing," Spike the Dragon replies in excitement.

"I know right," Spike the Dog agrees.

That's when Human Twilight nervously laughs and says, "And it's also going to take time for me to get used to that."

"Princess Twilight giggles a little, thens he says, "Don't worry you will, some day."

Then Princess Twilight gives her human counterpart a hug along with Spike the Dragon and Spike the dog. That made Human Twilight a lot better knowing that she has more friends even though they live in another world and it's her and her dog's counterpart.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Sunset Shimmer Make Amends

At one of the houses in the streets of Canterlot:

Princess Celestia and Sunset Shimmer are at her house, and Sunset is very nervous about seeing her family after being gone for so long. She is starting to worry that her parents will not be pleased to see her or will think unlikely of her.

Princess Celestia then comfort her by putting her wing over her. Sunset feels a bit better now. After that Celestia use her hoof to knock on the door.

"Hello," A female voice calls, which is making Sunset very nervous.

The doors to her house opens, revealing two unicorns, One of them is a mare that has a light yellow fur, curly red mane and tail, aqua blue eyes, and her cutie mark is a blue gem shaped like a sea shell one a ocean green wave. The other one is a Stallion with dark blue fur, with short silver mane and tail with white streaks on it, gray eyes, and his cutie mark is a paper with a quill.

"Oh, hello Princess Celestia," Sunny replies happily.

"Hello Sunny Day and Moon Stone, how are you doing?" Celestia asks calmly.

"We're doing fine princess so what brings you here today?" Moon Stone asks with a smile on his face.

"Well I here because someone very special wants to see you and I also like to invite you and your family to the gala tonight," Celestia explains.

"Why thank you princess and who is this someone who want to see me," Sunny replies and asks about what special visiter Celestia wants her to see.

"Mom. Dad." Sunset calls nervously.

Sunset moves aside from Princess Celestia so her parents can look at her. The pony couple are shocked to see a creature that looks exactly like their daughter.

Moon Stone asks, "Princess, why does this creature looks like our daughter."

"Sunny Day. Moon Stone. Take a closer look at her and you'll see," Celestia instruct the two ponies.

They decide to follow Celestia instructions to take a closer look. When they take a closer looks at Sunset they're eyes widen realizing that this creature might be their daughter before she left Equestria.

"Sunset, is that you?" Moon stone asks with a shock.

"Yes dad, it is me," Sunset replies sadly.

Sunny starts to cry, but those tears are pure joy. She says, "Oh, my baby," and with that Sunny starts hugging Sunset, then Moon Stone hugs her too.

Sunset isn't sure what to make of it at first, but she realizes that all this time her parents really miss her. She starts crying and hugs them back, then she says in tears, "I... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Her parents hears her crying and apologizing and know that she is feeling really bad for what she did. Then her mother says, while rubbing her back, "Now sweetheart don't cry and there's nothing to apologize about."

"But there is," Sunset replies in tears.

Then she says, "I cared too much trying to become powerful that… that I… didn't think about… what I missed."

"Don't worry honey, mommy's here," Sunny says giving her daughter some love and compassion.

"Even though it was hard for us, we forgive you for what happened and wish we could have helped you," Moon stone explains.

"Thanks," Sunset replies happily and quietly.

"Beside you already made up for everything you did," Moon Stone replies.

Sunset stare at her parents for a bit and asks, "How did you know?"

"Princess Celestia has been telling us about what is going on in this other world you were at," Sunny explains.

Sunset doesn't know what to make of it at first, Princess Celestia has been telling them about what she been doing in that other world. She decides to just simply smile and says, "Still it's so glad to see you again."

"We're glad to," Sunny replies happily after finish the group hug.

"So what's bring you here?" Sunny asks happily.

"And why do you look like that, if you don't mind me asking?" Moon Stone asks curious about Sunset's new appearance.

"It's kind of hard to explain that," Sunset replies feeling a little embarrassed about her unexpected adventure this morning.

So with that, they decide to go inside to have a little talk along with some milk and cookies. When they sat down in the living room, Sunset decides to explain to them that Discord decided to have her and her friends perform and poof them Equestria under everyone's noses. She also told them when they all woke up the girls were amazed to see where she grew up, but have problems when they saw Discord. She put it shortly that they are going to be staying here until the gala is over.

Her parents are very surprised after hearing the story, but think it was a good opportunity to see their daughter again.

Moon Stone says, "I'm sorry you and your friends had that experience this morning."

"Trust me it was kind of scary. When I saw Discord, I though he turned Equestria into Chaos or something," Sunset explains.

"Yeah you should see what he did in Ponyville during my business trip," Sunny replies.

"Was it bad," Sunset asks a little worried.

"Not bad, an absolute mess," Sunny replies laughing.

"After what happen a thousand years ago, I wouldn't be surprised," Celestia adds.

"Yeah," Sunset replies to that remark.

Sunny turn to Celestia and says,"Still we like to thank you again for inviting us."

"So, will you be staying Sunset?" Moon Stone asks with a smile.

Sunset isn't sure about telling them but knows she has to. She then says, "As much as I like to, but It might not be easy for me to."

"What do you mean?" Sunny asks confused.

"Well after what happen, I devoted myself to study about the magic from the other that now existed, and I still need to research it so we won't have any problem," Sunset explains.

"Does those rifts in the sky have anything to do with it," Moon Stone asks, remember the events a few months ago.

"Yes, Twilight's human counterpart was trying to collect magic for her research and her desire, pressure from her principal and her classmates, along with the magic she collect from me and my other friends, she turned into a magic controlling creature that try to get here to understand magic more," Sunset explains sadly.

"And if it wasn't for Sunset, Equestria and the Human Twilight would be in grave danger," Celestia adds.

"That must have been quite a mess," Sunny replies sadly.

"I know, it was almost as bad as the sirens that they to feed on negative energy from me and my friends, and I was turned into a raging she demon and turned everyone into zombies for an army." Sunset says feeling guilty for her actions.

"Sounds like you had some ups and downs, but after that first experience, you were able to help with that problem," Sunny replies.

"I know mom, and I was able to understand how magic work in the other world," Sunset explains.

"That's good to hear," Moon Stone replies.

Then Sunset happily says, "Yeah, but I couldn't have found that if it wasn't for my friend."

"Wow Sunset you really change," Sunny says sounding really happy.

"How so?" Sunset asks confused by her mother's words.

"Well starters you more social with us and others, and care more about them than your personal goals," Moon Stone explains happily.

"Hmm. I guess I have," Sunset replies realizing what they said is true.

Then Moon Stone says, "It seems that going there is a big change for you, weren't you scared when you first got there."

"I was at first but I was about to find ways to support myself, and able to go to school," Sunset explains.

"But when I fully understand the friendship was important to me I never want it to end, ever. Being with my friends and making new one feels so great that was able to discover how powerful and important friendship is important to me," Sunset explains.

Then like the others she starts making a gold yellow glow, then she grows pony ears, extended tail, and wings. This really surprised her parents and Celestia that she can still pony up since she heard about this from Princess Twilight.

After that she starts to blush that her cheeks are turning red.

"I guess I should have mention to you about this," Sunset nervously says.

"Don't worry I think it's good," Celestia replies.

Then Celestia, Sunset and her parents begin to laugh then Sunset gives her parents a hug, turns out that as long you are willing to forgive, they can make the new person shine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Band Practice

Back at the ball room:

The other are here getting their instruments ready for the gala which is happening in another few hours. Twilight and her friends along with their human counterparts are in the ballroom. While the human version of themselves are getting their instruments ready. The others are putting the finishing touch for the gala.

"Well I think everything for the band is ready," Human Rainbow replies happily.

"Indeed and I hope you like the dresses I made for our performance," Human Rarity adds happily.

"Where's Sunset anyway?" Pinkie asks.

"Right here," Sunset calls with Princess Celestia and her parents.

The girls turn to see Sunset with the princess and two ponies walking towards them.

Human Twilight and the girls go to see Sunset. Twilight says, "Hi Sunset how did thing goes with your parents?"

"It happen a lot better than I thought actually." Sunset answers feeling a lot better now.

Pinkie notice the two other ponies with Sunset and Princess and asks, "Is that them?"

"Yes girls these are my parents. This is my mother, Sunny Day," Sunset says introducing her parents to her friends.

"Hello," Sunny says with a smile.

"And my father, Moon Stone," Sunset adds.

"Nice to meet you," Moon Stone replies.

"Mom, Dad, these are my friends from the other world, and yeah they look like Twilight and the others but they lived in a different world," Sunset explains making sure they understand what is going on.

"I agree," Her father says.

Then the human girls go to see her parents and introduce themselves to Sunset's parents.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my dog Spike," Human Twilight introduces herself and her dog. Her dog replies while barking.

"Hi I'm Rainbow Dash, lead guitarist of the Rainbooms and captain of every team of Canterlot High Wondercolts," Human Rainbow says with pride and strumming on her guitar.

"Howdy name's Applejack," Applejack introduces herself.

"My name is Rarity, very pleased to meet you," Rarity says politely.

"I'm Fluttershy and this is my pet bunny Angel," Human Fluttershy replies holding her bunny.

"And I'm Pinkie Pie party throwing and planning committee of CHS," Human Pinkie says as she is jumping with excitement.

"It's so nice to meet you all, and I'm glad that you all are taking care of our daughter," Sunny says.

"Glad we can help," Fluttershy replies happily.

"So girls how did you girls enjoys your day?" Sunset asks happily and making sure her friends are having a good day.

"It was awesome," Human Rainbow answers with excitement.

"I really liking being here," Human Fluttershy says happily.

"And being with our counterparts is interesting," Human Twilight says happily.

"And then we all pony up," Pinkie adds screaming out of nowhere.

Sunset looks at the girls with a surprised look on their face, realizing she's not the only one who pony up today. Sunset asks, "You guys too?"

"Yeah," Human Rainbow Dash says.

"We all did," Human Fluttershy replies.

"So did I," Human Twilight replies.

"And it feels great," Human Pinkie replies happily.

Sunset is not too surprised about them ponying up anymore. She decides to let it slide and says, "So what are we doing now?"

"Well we're getting your instruments ready so you guys can practice," Princess Twilight explains

"And Discord said he's going to give us snacks," Pony Fluttershy adds.

Human Fluttershy turns to her pony counterpart and asks, "What kind of snack?"

Fluttershy gets a little nervous and then she says, "Chocolate milk and cotton candy."

Everyone in the room simply stare at her for a little because Discord decided to give them cotton candy and chocolate milk.

"That's it," Human Rainbow says a little annoyed

Then Pony Rarity says, "Well, I did ask him to give us some salads, fruits, and drinks."

"Don't forget some cheese," Pony Pinkie adds happily.

"And he did say we was bringing some cookies and other treats," Princess Twilight adds.

"That's good because I'm hungry," Sunset says.

"And then after we're done eating, why don't we give Sunset's parents an early performance and we're doing Sunset's song," Human Applejack says as she is looking at Sunset.

Then the everyone in the room is looking at Sunset with a smile thinking it's a good idea. Sunset did hear what Human Applejack said and notice everyone looking at her happily. She then realize they want her to perform. She gets nervous and says, "Oh, I don't know."

"Come on Sunset, it will be fun," Human Twilight says trying to give Sunset some encouragement.

"Why?" Sunset asks feeling more nervous about it.

"One, we need to practice,"Human Rainbow explains.

"Two, we got to entertain your parents," Human Pinkie adds happily.

"And three, we can show them that we can pony up while playing our instruments too," Human Rarity adds feeling excited.

"Now that's I really like to see," Sunny Ray replies happily.

"I will like see it too," Moon Stone adds very eager to see his daughter perform.

"Come on Sunset we want to see it too," Pony Rainbow asks eagerly.

Discord poofs out of nowhere and says, "Oh I hope something exciting happens."

"I will like to see it too," Princess Celestia replies too.

Sunset can see that everyone wants her to sing. She starts to blush and says, "Okay, I'll do it."

"That's my girl," Monn Stone says to her daughter.

"Yay!" The girls screams happily.

After getting their instruments ready, Princess Twilight along with Spike the dragon and dog, Sunset's parents, the princess, and Discord are sitting on chairs waiting for the humans band to get started.

"Let's get ready to rock," Rainbow screams eagerly.

"Let's do it," Sunset says with excitement.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Pinkie screams while banging her drum sticks together, signaling the girls. After the that the girls starts to sing and they are already start to pony up.

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _Power_

 _Was all I desired_

 _(I desired, all I desired)_

 _But all that grew inside me_

 _Was the darkness I acquired_

 _When I began to fall_

 _And I lost the path ahead_

 _That's when your friendship found me_

 _And it lifted me instead_

 _Like a phoenix burning bright_

 _In the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me_

 _You can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds_

 _But hear me when I say_

 _That my past does not define me_

 _'Cause my past is not today_

 _Ambition_

 _Is what I believed_

 _Would be the only way_

 _To set me free_

 _But when it disappeared_

 _And I found myself alone_

 _That's when you came and got me_

 _And it felt like I was home_

 _Like a phoenix burning bright_

 _In the sky_

 _I'll show there's another side to me_

 _You can't deny_

 _I may not know what the future holds_

 _But hear me when I say_

 _That my past does not define me_

 _'Cause my past is not today_

After hearing trh performance, everypony starts clapping and cheering. Princess Twilight and her friends knows that they are going to be a big hit at the gala tonight.

"That. Was. Awesome," Pony Rainbow screams with excitement.

"What was amazing," Pony Fluttershy adds impress by the performance.

Pony Rarity looks at Princess Twilight and asks, "Twilight is that what happen when you were dealing with the sirens?

"Something like that," Spike the Dragon answers.

"Wow honey, that is very interesting," Sunny Ray says with a smile.

"You're right that is incredible, wait till some of my friends see you tonight," Moon Stone replies happily.

"Thank," Sunset says feeling embarrassed.

Sunny Ray looks at her husband and thinking now will be a good time to tell her the news. Moon Stone looks at her and he understand why she is thinking. So he nods his head agreeing to the idea. Then they booth make their way to their daughter to tell her the news.

"Sunset there is something we do like to tell you," Moon Stone says coming up to Sunset.

"What's that?" Sunset asks with a smile.

"Well we're hopping you will come back and visit us very soon," Moon Stone answers happily.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to visit during some of the weekends and holiday," Sunset answers and going to make sure that she does.

"Good because your father and I need to tell you something," Sunny Ray replies happily.

"What is it?" Sunset asks curiously.

Sunny ray golds her tummy with her hoof and smile happily and calmly. Then she says, "We're having a baby."

"What?!" Which is all Sunset can say in a state of shock. While the girls gasp with a surprised look on their face.

"Thats right, you're going to be a big sister," Moon Stone adds happily.

"A baby! That's so exciting!" Pinkie screams happily.

"Wow Sunset, you're going to be a big sister," Fluttershy replies happily.

"Congratulations," Applejack says to Sunset happily.

Pinkie then starts to think of different things to do after find out this news. She says, "Okay, I need to plan a baby shower, and make sure we let your parents visit our home world in Canterlot City, and plan on babysitting and a play date with the twins, Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake, and…" Before Pinkie can say anything else, the Human Rainbow covers Pinkie's mouth her hand with a annoyed look on her face.

"Woah Pinkie, the baby isn't even here yet," Sunset says trying to calm Pinkie down.

"What I got to be prepared," Pinkie replies, shrugging her shoulders with a smile on her face.

"I.. I don't know what to say… this is going to be amazing. When is it do?" Sunset says feeling so happy that she having trouble saying about this great news and the fact she is going to be a big sister.

"9 months," Moon Stone answers.

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl," Pony Pinkie asks excitedly.

The couple simply laugh after hearing that question. Sunny Ray says, "We don't know yet."

"Aw, more waiting," Pony Pinkie says sadly.

Everyone laugh because of Pony Pinkie's mood. Everyone is excited about the gala tonight, and are excited to perform. After that, they decide to continue practicing until it's time for them to get into their dresses for one of the biggest event in Equestria. That this point Sunset is feeling a lot better about being in Equestria seeing her parent and enjoying them along with her friends, she can't wait for the gala tonight.

 **For those who what to watch the music video click here:**

watch?v=XqnbYUG6Bn8


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Best Magical Night

In the Castle Ballroom:

Everypony are arriving for the gala, and everypony are dressed formally for the occasion. Princess Twilight, Sunset along with all their friends are at a table talking to each other and having some dinner.

Earlier that afternoon Twilight decided to make a quick trip to Ponyville to fitch the book she used to write to Sunset. After getting the book back Sunset wrote a message about what happen and will be gone until the night is done. After a few minutes Sweetie Belle wrote the message explaining that all their parents including Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna was looking for them, but she's going to let them know what happen and will write back soon.

"Sorry you had to make a long trip to get the book Twilight," Human Applejack replies.

"Don't worry, that's what teleportation spells are for," Princess Twilight says making sure there is no problem.

"Wish we can use magic like that," Human Rarity says.

"Well people aren't connected with magic like we are," Sunset explains.

"Still I can't wait for us to get on stage and show these ponies what we're made of," Human Rainbow replies with pride and excitement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll go on soon enough," Princess Twilight replies.

Just as the girls are enjoying themselves, a familiar voice calls Twilight's name.

"Twilight!" The mare's voice calls.

When the girls turn around they can see Twilight's friend Starlight Glimmer along with Party Favor, Night Glider, Double Diamond, and Sugar Belle. They are also dressed formal for the gala.

"Starlight,"Twilight says happily. She then turns to the others and says, "Can you guys wait here."

"Okay," The girls reply.

Twilight gets up and leave the table to see her other friends. Sunset and her human friends are rather confused. They turn to the other pony counterpart to ask who these ponies are.

"I assuming they're friends of yours," Human Applejack asks.

"Yes, they friends that we met a while ago," Pony Rarity explains.

"Is it just me or does this Starlight Glimmer resemble someone?" Human Pinkie replies rather curious about Starlight's appearance.

"You're right she looks like one of the Dazzlings," Sunset replies remember her resemblance is familiar.

Then Human Rainbow Dash says while scratching her head, "Yeah, what was her name again?"

"I think her name is Aria Blaze," Human Fluttershy answers.

"Oh right, the moody one," Human Pinkie adds.

"Think there's a Starlight in our world," Human Rarity asks.

"Could be, I mean we yet to see a Discord," Sunset answers thinking about Rarity's question.

"Hey girls," Starlight says coming with her friend and Princess Twilight.

"Hi Starlight," The pony girls say.

"And you brought Party Favor, Sugarbelle Double Diamond and Night Glider with you," Pony Pinkie cheers happily.

With that Princess Twilight decides to introduce them to their human counterparts. She says, "Guys I like to meet you Sunset Shimmer and our human counterparts from the other world.

"Girls this is Starlight Glimmer, Sugar Belle, Night Glider, Party Favor and Double Diamond." Princess Twilight adds to the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sugar Belle replies happily.

"Nice to meet you too," Human Twilight replies.

Starlight and her friends notice the similarities between Princess Twilight and her friends with their human counterparts. Then Starlight says, "You do look a lot like Princess Twilight and the others, only you have two legs and paws."

The Human girls simily giggle with that remark. The Human Applejack says finally stop laughing, "These are call hands not paws."

"Twilight also told us you will be performing at the gala," Night Glider says.

"Yep," Human Rainbow answers.

"So Starlight how did you guys met Twilight," Sunset asks.

Starlight and the other along with Princess Twilight and her pony friends are starting to get a little nervous about that question. Then Starlight says, "Well that's kind of a long and hard story."

With that, Princess Twilight and the others explain to Sunset and her human friends about how the castle lead them to their small town, and how powerful Starlight magic and making ponies had the same cutie mark. they even explain about what happen about them traveling through time from the past to the future and explain how it all ended.

After hearing the whole story, Sunset and her human friends are surprised to hear about this and are not sure what to say at first.

Applejack is the first one to speak, but with a curious look on her face. She says, "So let me get this straight you were trying to rid Equestria of cutie marks."

"Yes," Starlight answers.

"And tried to change the past?" Human Rainbow asks.

"Also right," Twilight answers.

"And all this happened because your best friend earned his cutie mark and forgot about you," Sunset asks with curiosity.

"I'm afraid so," Starlight says sadly.

"That's must of been hard for you," Human Fluttershy replies trying to comfort Starlight.

"Yes it was," Starlight replies, still feeling sad about her past.

The Human Pinkie, "That explains why Twilight couldn't get any of my messages, she was busy traveling through time."

"And why she said time loop when she came to visit us," Human Twilight adds.

"I guess you all are a little upset with me." Starlight asks feeling sad about it.

Sunset and her friends aren't sure what to think about it. Then again Sunset and the Human Twilight understand how hard it is to let go of the things they did in the past.

"Well, to be honest I made some mistakes in my time as well," Sunset explains.

"Do did I," Human Twilight replies.

"Even Discord," Pony Fluttershy adds.

"Even I'd made mistakes during my time," Princess Luna voice comes out of nowhere.

When everyone turn around they can see Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, PRincess Cadance and Shining Armor walking towards them.

"The best thing to do is to move on with your life and try to have good times with friends," Princess Celestia replies.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Starlight says thinking about Celestia's advice.

"So how did it feel now you experienced real friendship," Sunset asks.

"It felt amazing, and I hadn't felt that good in a long time," Starlight explains in a happy time.

"So how are you all enjoying the gala?" Shining Armor asks.

"We're doing fine," Human Rarity answers.

Everyone else also nods their heads happy to enjoy the gala. They are also excited to wait till they get to perform one of their songs.

Just then Human Twilight comes over to the princesses and nervously says, "Um… Princess."

"Yes," Celestia replies.

Human Twilight starts to feel a little worried. After that she takes a deep breath to calm herself down and says, "I would like to apologize."

"For what?" Princess Luna asks rather curious about it.

"For causing rifts at your home," Human Twilight sadly says.

Sunset and the others can see what the human Twilight is talking about. They figure that she need to apologize for what happened at the Friendship Games.

Princess Twilight along with the other ponies are rather confused about it. Princess Twilight also remember what Sunset told her about the incident, and Princess Celestia and Luna remember seeing the rifts themselves and Princess Twilight had to explain to them how the rifts got there.

Human Rainbow groans at that because after a few months of being with them, Human Twilight still can't get over what happened. "Not this again?" Human Rainbow replies with annoyance.

"Rainbow Dash," Human Rarity says with anger.

"Um I'm a bit confused" Double Diamond replies concernedly.

"Did something happened?" Night Glider asks worriedly.

"Well to put it short, our school was competing with Twilight's old school, and she was trying to understand the magic that we have. But when her principal found out and assume we been using magic to cheat, she and the students pressured Twilight to use the magic in order to win the Friendship Games, but it corrupted her turning her into a magic controlling creature and was trying to get to Equestria to understand more about its magic." Sunset explain to the group.

The others ponies who didn't know about the story are surprised that someone would like Principal Cinch would do something like get someone as good as Twilight to do something like this. Only to backfire and cause a big problem for both schools.

Then Spike the dog comes up to her and sadly says, "Twilight what happened at the Friendship Games wasn't your fault."

Sunset comes over to Twilight and give Human Twilight a comforting hug. Then she turns to the princesses and says, "You see Princess, Twilight is still having some trouble getting over about what happened during the Friendship Games."

"And felt like it's a good idea to apologize for the problem that happened in your home world. Human Fluttershy adds sadly.

"That is understandable," Princess Cadences replies.

The Princess Celestia says, "But from what Princess Twilight told us and from what she heard from Sunset, you were manipulated to use the magic you stored in your small device."

"Yes," Human Twilight answers.

"And let's not forget you were corrupted by that magic," Princess Luna adds.

Human Twilight simply nods her head with a bit of a sad look on her face.

"So there is nothing you need to apologize for," Princess Celesta says feeling positive about it.

"I know that, but I felt like I should." Human Twilight explains her reasons.

"It's alright, no one got hurt and now you have new friends to show you the Magic of Friendship," Princess Twilight says.

"You can say that again," Sunset replies happily.

Everyone in the group starts to laugh which is making the Human Twilight a lot better now.

Then Princess Luna says to the band members, "Now I think it's time for you all go get your instruments ready for your performance."

"Alright!" Human Rainbow says excitedly.

"Oh, which song are we going to play," Human Rarity asks very early about the song.

The girls start to think of a song to play for the gala. Then Human Twilight suggests, "How about Dance Magic?"

"Weee!" Human Pinkie replies happily.

"Yeah that song is great, and Pinkie is rapping skills," Human Rainbow adds excitedly.

"You said it," Human Applejack says.

"Let's go," Human Rainbow tell the girls to come with her to get ready.

Back stage:

Sunset and her human friends are making sure everything is ready to perform, with Discord's help of course.

Human Pinkie opens the curtains to see what is going on from the stage. She turns to the others and excitedly says, "Ooh, there are so many ponies who are going to watch us perform."

Then Human Applejack comes over to where Pinkie is at to look for herself. When she did she turns to the others and says, "It's like everypony in the city are here."

"Maybe, but ponied from other places come to the gala too," Sunset explains.

"Wow that's a lot of ponies. I'm surprised this castle can fit a lot of them," Human Rarity replies to that comment.

"Oh I'm so nervous," Fluttershy shutters holding her stomach.

"Me too," Human Twilight replies the same way as Fluttershy is feeling.

"So do you think we should play good enough to transform?" Rainbow asks the other band members.

"It will add some flare to our performance," Human Rarity replies agreeing to the idea.

"Sounds good to me," Human Applejack adds thinking it's a good idea.

"Let's get ready to rock!" Human Rainbow replies happily and excited about getting to perform.

"And now our final band to perform for the gala is the Rainbooms," Princess Twilight announces.

The curtains opens revealing the Rainbooms, at first the ponies aren't sure about the different creature they see. Until Princess Twilight explains to them about who they are and where they came from. Every pony become calm about it and decide to let the girls do their performance.

Just then Pinkie tap her drumsticks against each other and screams, "One, two, three, four!"

And with that music starts playing and the Sunset starts to sings with the microphone.

 **Sunset Shimmer:**

 _I feel it stirrin' deep down inside my soul_

 _The rhythm's takin' hold_

 _And it's about to roll_

 **Sci-Twi:**

 _A million sparkles falling across the floor_

 _So DJ give it more_

 _It's what we're looking for_

 **All:**

 _Dance the night away_

 _All our friends right by our side_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_

 _We're about to go on that ride (Hey!)_

At this part they start to transform, growing wings, pony ears and extended pony tails. They also continue singing.

 _It's dance magic_

 _Once you have it_

 _Let your body move_

 _Step into the music_

 _It's dance magic_

 _And it's electric_

 _Let your body move_

 _To the music_

 **Pinkie Pie Raps:**

 _Doesn't matter what style you've got_

 _Just keep dancin' on that spot_

 _Friends like you for who you are_

 _Dance queen, on the scene, superstar!_

 _Crystal Prep, you've got the moves_

 _Rainboom bringin' all the grooves_

 _Put it together and make it fit_

 _Crystal Rainbooms, dance magic_

 **All:**

 _Dance the night away_

 _All our friends right by our side_

 _It doesn't matter what style you bring_

 _We're about to go on that ride_

 _(Hey!)_

 _It's dance magic_

 _Once you have it_

 _Let your body move_

 _Step into the music_

 _It's dance magic_

 _And it's electric_

 _Let your body move_

 _To the music_

 _Crystal Rainbooms got a style that's all our own_

 _Dancin' nonstop, body movin' in the zone_

 _Bring whatever style you got_

 _Cause the party is goin' on_

 _It's dance magic_

 _And it's electric_

 _Let your body move_

 _To the music_

After the song, everypony starts to cheer and they really love the performance. The girls transform back to their human forms and they feel good about transforming or pony up.

Sunset and the others are glad the the ponies like their performance and their transformation.

"Wow the ponies really like us," Human Fluttershy says feeling very happy.

"Like us? They love us," Human Rainbow replies strumming her drum sticks.

After the performance:

Sunset decides to see her parents to see how they are doing. They are very happy that she did a great performance at the gala. After sometime of talking to her parents friends and was able to talk to some of her old classmates when she live in Equestria, Sunset is able to have a great time being back at Equestria.

Just as things are going well a big cake pops out of nowhere which catches everyone's attention in the ballroom. The girls are confused and wondering where the cake came from or why is it here in the first place.

"What is this?" Pony Applejack asks.

"I don't know," Princess Twilight replies.

"It looks like a 10 foot tall cake," Starlight says looking at the big cake.

Human Rarity turns to Human Applejack and asks, "Applejack did you and the pony Applejack made this?"

"Wasn't us," Human Applejack answers shrugging her shoulders.

"Then who?" Pony Rainbow asks.

Just then everyone notice the cake is moving and it's getting bigger and bigger and bigger. From the looks of it the cake is about ready to explode.

"Look out!" Pony Applejack screams telling everypony and everybody to run.

Just then the cake exploded and spread a lot of frosting all over the place and now the gala is covered in cake frosting. Ever pony are very surprised about this event and some were a little upset they their clothes are dirty.

"Cake!" Human Pinkie cheers.

"Yippie!" Pony replies the same way.

"Well that could have been better," Starlight says.

"The cake exploited frosting and it's good," Double Diamond adds.

"Speak for yourself, my dress is completely ruined," Pony Rarity replies with agony.

"And my hair's a mess," Human Rarity says with the same reaction.

"Hey at least it's edible," Party Favor replies.

"But who came up with this crazy idea?" Starlight asks feeling annoyed by this little prank.

Just then Discord pops out in thin air and asks with a grin on his face, "So what do you think of my surprise?"

"Discord! I should have known," Sunset replies with annoyance and trying to clean herself off.

"Yes, that was me. So what do you think?" Discord replies happily.

"Well it's delicious, but why made and exploding cake with frosting," Pony Fluttershy replies.

"Well I did wanted to end this gala with a bang. So I thought we can all enjoy this bang with dessert," Discord explains and from the sounds of it he really likes it, alot.

"Yeah, very funny Discord," Applejack says feeling rather annoyed by Discord's pranks.

"Well at least we get to have dessert," Sugar Belles says.

"I expected to eat it, not wear it," Night Glider replies.

"If you ask me, this has been the best dance we ever been to," Human Rainbow replies very excited about coming here.

"And the most elegant," Human Rarity adds with glee.

"Well glad you all enjoy it," Sugar Belle replied happily.

Just as thing are getting strange they notice that the two Spikes are eating cake and they really like it.

"Spike!" Both of the Twilight calls out with a little annoyance.

"What?" The two Spike says confused while having cake in their mouths.

Just that everyone in the room starts laughing including Discord, this Gala actually turn out to be a great one after all.

 **For those who want to hear the song click here:**

watch?v=Ko6e1K6hDX0


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Goodbye Till Next Time

After this whole fun at the gala:

Everypony are starting to head home, they also had a good time over there. They also can't wait to see what happens next year even though the past few time some interesting surprises that seems to liven things up. Of course Discord manage to clean up the mess he did with the cake but still everyone at the gala had a great time being there.

After every pony left:

Princess Twilight and her friends, along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Discord, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, and Sunset parents are going to say their goodbyes to Sunset and her fiends.

"Wish you guys can stay longer," Pony Applejack replies.

"So did we, but it's time for us to be heading back home and we starts school on monday," Human Twilight says.

Then Pony Pinkie Pie has an idea and says, "Hey think next time you think we can introduce you to our other friends at Canterlot High."

Then Discord has an Idea as well. He says, "I have a better idea we can…" Before he can say anything else Human Rainbow Dash comes up to him and yells, "Don't even think about it Discord!"

This makes Discord crosses his arms in anger and mutters, "Rats."

Sunset parents comes up to her and her mother Sunny Ray says, "Sunset please come back when you get the chance,"

"I will, maybe sometime you can come visit me in Canterlot City," Sunset answers hugging her parents.

"That sounds like a plan," Her father Moon Stone says agreeing to the idea.

"Hey Sunset since spring break is coming up soon, why do you come visit them during that time." Human Sunset says.

Sunset starts to think about it and decides that it will be a good idea to come back to Equestria to visit her parents and able to spend some time with them.

"That's a good idea," Moon Stone says happily

"I like it," Sunny says feeling happy about the idea.

Sunset give her parents a big hug and feeling like she is going to cry. After hugging them she turns to her friends and says, "Well it's time for us to say good bye,"

She goes to the other and she and her friends say goodbye to Princess Twilight and her friends and they say goodbye back.

"Good bye, hurry back," Sunny says happily feeling like she's going to cry.

"I will," Sunset replies happily.

And with that Sunset and her friends are sent back to Canterlot City and knowing Discord's magic they are able to get there safely.

"I'm missing her already," Sunny says while shedding tears of happiness.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll visit us soon," Moon Stone reassure her.

"Or you visit her in Canterlot City," Pony Pinkie says happily to the couple.

Rarity starts to think about something that has been bothering her. She then turns to Princess Twilight and says, "You know Twilight it's great to get to know our counterpart from the other world, but there is one thing I'm curious about?"

"What's that?" Princess Twilight asks confusedly.

"Did you used to wear glasses?" Rarity asks.

"Well yes, but only for a little while," Twilight answers.

"That make sense," Pinkie replies.

Princess Twilight simile and says, "I hope we see Sunset soon."

"Yeah we can show her a lot of stuff at Ponyville," Pony Rainbow Dash replies.

"I agree," Princess Celestia replies agreeing to the idea. Then she says in her thoughts, "I hope you will be able to come back soon Sunset. I feel like we should catch up more.

After being poof back to Canterlot City, the girls had to explain to their parents what happened and why they were gone for so long. The girls are glad that they didn;t get in any trouble, but they felt like they should make it up to them since they had been worried since they disappeared. After that they decide to have a simple sunday with their families and are glad to be back home.

Monday at Canterlot High:

Sunset and her friends are walking to their high school. They are just simply talking about their personal live and their fun weekend in Equestria.

Just then Rainbow Dash brings up something that really catches the others attention, "Hey did you heard the news?"

"What news?" Sunset asks curiously.

"We're having two new students and they go to two different schools," Rainbow Danswers happily.

"Really that's interesting," Applejack says sounding excited.

Then Pinkie comes up to Rainbow and asks, "Know their names?"

"Nope," Rainbow answers.

As the girls are walking in the front lawn of their high school, Twilight notice someone at the footstep of their school. She asks, "Hey guys who is that?"

The others turn to see a girls who is wearing a purple long sleeve button up shirt. A black skirt with a purple four pointed star with four sparkle on it and with two greenish blue magic streams. She is wearing dark purple boots with black shoelaces on them. Her hair purple with greenish blue streaks and it's in a high ponytail. Her skin is a pale purple and eyes are purple eyes.

"Who is she?" Rainbow asks curiously.

"Maybe it's the new kid?" Rarity suggests.

"Let's go introduce ourselves to her," Sunset replies. The others nod their heads thinking it's a good idea.

Just then when the girls get a closer look at her Applejack notice something familiar about her. She turns to the others and says, "Hey doesn't that girl looks like that Starlight Glimmer we just met."

"She does," Fluttershy replies surprisingly.

Pinkie comes up to her with a smile on her face introducing her to the new student. She says, "Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie. What's your name?"

The new girl blushes a little bit and shyly says, "I'm Starlight Glimmer."

The others hear her name and they are very surprised when they hear her name. They can see that she is a little scared of moving to a new town and having to make new friends.

"So what are you doing here?" Pinkie asks happily.

"Well I just transfer to Canterlot High and I'm a little nervous about it," Starlight explains feeling a little nervous. She just simply sighs sadly.

Sunset can tell she is sad about something so she asks, "Is there something else bothering you?"

"Well, I'm just missing my friend Sunburst," Starlight answers sadly. then she brings a picture of her and her friend when they were little and says, "Sunburst and I did everything together and I'm missing him. He's my best friends.

"Don't worry we'll be your friends," Twilight says happily to Starlight.

"You will," Starlight says surprisingly.

"We sure will," Starlight answers with a smile.

Starlight smiles a bit feeling better, but Sunset can tell there is something is she is concern about.

"Starlight is there something else bothering you," Sunset asks.

"Plus there's this kid that been scaring me," Starlight answers feeling a bit scared.

"Who is scaring you?" Rainbow asks feeling a bit suspicious.

"That will be me," A boy's voice says.

The girls turn to see a boy is on top of the Wondercolt statue. The girls gasp in surprise to see that the boy looks a lot like Discord. He has black hair, white eyebrows and goatee. Rarity gasp in horror to see his clothes. He is wearing a light brown t-shirt and a brown jacket with a purple bat wing and a blue wing on the back of it and his hat has two ears with a picture of a deer antler and a goat horn. He pants is green on one side and tannish brown on the other. His shoes are different too, one of them is light ivory like and the other is dark brown. His belt is red.

"Hello," The boys says with a big grin on his face.

"Um… who are you," Applejack asks a bit creeped out by this boy.

The boy comes down and says, "My name is Discord just transfer here."

"Oh it's very nice to meet you," Fluttershy replies happily.

"Nice to meet you too. Especially to you my dear." Discord replies to Fluttershy.

The girls aren't sure about the way he is looking at Fluttershy like that. Fluttershy simply blushes for some reason or another.

"So what are your names," Discord asks the girls.

"Oh I'm Fluttershy and these are my friends Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy introduces her friends to the new students.

The girls simply wave happily and didn't realize that the ones they met in Equestria will be the new student they are meeting all over again.

Then Applejack gets an idea and asks, "Will if you guess like maybe we can give you guess the tour before school starts."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. thank you," Starlight answers feeling happy.

"Sounds good to me," Discord says liking the idea. Then he turns to Fluttershy and says, "As long I get to be with you Fluttershy."

"Oh my," Fluttershy replies blushing and her cheeks turns pink.

Then the girls decide to lead their new students to the school to show them around. Turns out they ended up going from one adventure into another. Now they are meeting new friends that ended up being familiar faces too.

"Well I can tell you one thing we are sure in for an interesting year, right Sunset," Twilight says to Sunset.

"We sure are," Sunset plainly says.

With that the girls are now going to have some fun with their new classmates and are hoping to help make their new friends feel welcome and have fun at Canterlot High School

The End


End file.
